Sons of sin
by Malasletras
Summary: "A los hijos del pecado, el demonio los perseguirá" Death City es una ciudad medieval, dicen que allí murió el diablo y que un día se reencarnará en un alma débil. Aquí crece Maka, con un padre sobreprotector, sin nadie con quien contar hasta que conoce a Soul, con él descubrirá las verdades del lugar donde vive y de sí misma ¿Cuál es el precio de esta aventura? ¿Cuál es su final?
1. Prefacio

**N/A:** Hola! esta es una nueva historia que escribí con motivo de Halloween, pero que no subí porque se alargó y... jajaja llevo escrito 3 capítulos, incluyendo este que es un prefacio, la historia tiene planeada 6 capítulos, así que vamos a la mitad :) (y si es que no se alarga más), esto no afectará LTB, ambos fics serán publicados y terminados como corresponden, su único deber es amarme y mandarme revs.

**Musas:** por favor un aplauso para** Arya**-pervertida-sama que me motivó a escribir algo para halloween, y a la simpática y linda **Yurik**o que hace mi vida linda como ella.

**Advertencias:** Este fic será hard, en cuento a violencia y a las escenas de sexo, ojo, mucho cuidado por favor, no intente nada de lo que acá aparezca.

**A tener en cuenta:** Esto es un **prefacio**, osea, algo que sucederá en el futuro de la historia. Está narrado en tercera persona, aunque con focalización marcada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sons of sin**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

**"**_Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿por qué me has abandonado?_**"-Mt 27, 46**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-T**ch.

Era todo lo que decía, o más bien, lo que podía decir.

Soltaba una y otra vez el mismo sonido, odioso y molesto para todos los tenientes. Es necesario volver a mencionar que su boca no podía articular nada más, ¿qué podía decir?, en todos sus años de carrera jamás había estado tan horrorizado, y llevaba trabajando en la policía más de veinte años.

Aunque era la primera vez que venía a la tétrica y medieval Death City; llegaron al lugar porque estaban buscando un sitio donde llenar el tanque del auto y se perdieron, atravesaron un bosque y la ciudad, que no figuraba en el mapa, se reveló ante ellos tras un enorme muro. Pasaron a abastecerse de combustible a la antiquísima bomba que había en el centro de la ciudad y, atraídos por la arquitectura y ambiente del lugar decidieron hacer un poco de turismo, después de todo, volvían de una misión de apoyo en el estado vecino y estaban agotados, ¿y qué se habían encontrado?, un macabro asesinato en la iglesia.

Más trabajo todavía, y como si fuera poco, acá todos parecían ser supersticiosos y nadie deseaba cooperar con ellos, no tenían teléfono ni televisión y era un verdadero milagro que sus datos estuvieran registrados en el sistema, al parecer, alguna autoridad superior enviaba anualmente una especie de sumario con los recién nacidos y los fallecidos.

-Señor.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo con brusquedad, y es que, por un demonio, ni si quiera debería tomar el caso de una ciudad ajena, pero acá no tenían cuerpo policial, al preguntar la razón a un transeúnte, lo único que le respondió fue:

"No necesitamos cosas como esa, acá solo reina la justicia de Dios"

-Evidencias- El inspector estiró la mano, esperando que el joven se la entregara, al no recibir nada lo miró con paciencia infinita.- ¿Qué pasa?- Trató de sonar calmado, la situación los tenía a todos nerviosos.

-Es sobre la muestra de líquidos que encontramos junto al cuerpo.

-Ya, ¿y?

-La analizamos.-El cadete trataba de ser cauteloso. Demasiado.

-¡Dilo luego hombre!-Le gritó.

-Es semen - El superior no pudo sino hacer una mueca de asco- Los culpables tuvieron relaciones después de consumar el delito… o antes.

-Oh-¿Cómo era posible esa mierda? ¿Quiénes podían estar tan desquiciados como para matar a alguien y luego tener sexo en al escena del crimen?, prefirió creer que lo hicieron antes- ¿Un crimen pasional tal vez? , supongo que ya tienen los resultados del ADN- Calma, siempre hay que mantener la calma.

-Acá no hay esos implementos señor-Se removió inquieto el ayudante, mirando incómodo el cadáver.

Tendría unos treinta y muchos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente desfigurado. Lo habían atravesado una y otra vez con múltiples cuchillas, de diferentes grosores, texturas y tipos de cierras. Inquietaba el hecho de no haber encontrado ninguna arma en la escena, solo mucha sangre desparramada y el líquido que, ahora sabían, era esperma.

Totalmente asqueroso.

-¡No puede entrar aquí!

Los gritos en la entrada de la habitación llamaron la atención de los dos hombres. Ingresaron en el lugar sin inmutarse por las advertencias tres personas, una mujer de cabellos dorados y parche en un ojo, otro de cabello gris y múltiples cicatrices, con un bizarro tornillo atravesándole la cabeza, se encontraron rogando para que fuera de mentira, también venía un joven, de pelo negro y tres líneas blancas sobre este, tenía ojos color miel, se plantaron frente a ellos con autoridad.

-Muchas gracias por su trabajo, nosotros nos encargaremos de perseguir a los responsables de esto-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente la mujer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó el inspector con sospecha.

-Somos Shibusen.

-¿El qué?-Creyó escuchar mal.

-Somos la policía local-Habló con ironía el peligris.

-¿Y saben quiénes son los responsables? ¿Cómo?-El teniente no confiaba en los recién llegados, tenían un aire sospechoso, su jefe tampoco se sentía bien en presencia de ellos, una atmósfera extraña los rodeaba.

-Maka Albarn y Soul 'Eater' Evans-Respondió simplemente

-¡Y cómo lo saben!-Se desesperó el mayor.

La mujer les envió una mirada compasiva, el personaje de bata blanca y cicatrices rio, el joven se acercó hasta el inspector y su ayudante, invadiendo su espacio personal, procedió a pronunciar lentamente:

-Mire inspector Federick, agradezca a Dios que se ha librado de este caso, váyase en paz con Molly, su mujer, y sus hijos pequeños, no queremos que su familia quede desamparada-Federick quedó plantado en el piso, sin explicarse cómo ese chico pudo saber esa información de él, aun cuando sus datos eran de absoluta confidencialidad incluso en la estación de policía, tragó, pero su garganta estaba seca- Y no se preocupe, tenemos todo bajo control.

Las tres personas se alejaron de él para dirigirse hacia el cadáver, la mujer se puso a llorar.

Federick estaba sudando. Le dirigió una mirada a su asistente, también estaba temblando de miedo, lo sacudió del hombro, ambos trotaron hacia la salida de la catedral de estilo gótico, antes de sentir el viento fresco contra sus caras, alguien jaló de sus ropas, cayeron al suelo frío y húmedo.

-Solo por si acaso, ustedes no vieron nada acá.

Era el hombre con el tornillo en la cabeza, a la luz natural pudieron notar que el implemento que lo atravesaba era real, tenía un poco de sangre seca alrededor. Preso del pánico, el teniente se levantó y echó a correr envuelto en lágrimas y gritillos de histeria, le tapó el paso otra mujer, también de cabello rubio, pero más opaco y corto, lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme y lo atravesó con lo que a Federick le pareció era su mano. Quiso creer que era su mano.

-¿Quedó claro?-Volvió a hablar el hombre, como si no hubieran asesinado a alguien frente a sus ojos.

-Lo que diga señor, lo que diga.- El inspector se levantó, aterrorizado, y caminó rápidamente hacia el auto, la mujer lo interceptó, él temió lo peor, comenzó a rogar.-Por favor señora, tengo una familia y…

-¿Me dijiste señora?

-Bueno, señorita…-Trató de corregirse nervioso.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La mujer sacó de su espalda múltiples sombras negras en forma de flechas, zigzagueantes como serpientes hambrientas, lo envolvieron, eran frías y tenían olor a podredumbre.

-Por favor –Rogó Federick.

-Adiós.

Y el inspector se multiplicó en miles gracias a la extraña fuerza de la mujer, solo su cabeza quedó completa, una mueca de horror, lágrimas en los ojos, moco por la nariz, la lengua afuera, el grito de terror atravesado en la garganta, las pupilas alzadas al cielo en un última oración a su dios.

-Mierda Medusa, ahora tendremos que matarlos a todos.

La mujer solo se encogió de hombros, sacó más flechas de su espalda, oscuras, siniestras e inexplicables. Eran demasiadas para contarlas, más de las necesarias para la macabra tarea que se proponía, se arrastraron sonoramente al interior de la iglesia, Medusa dijo una palabras como de un encanto, similares a las de un hada madrina en un cuento de hadas, y sin embargo, no se escucharon aclamaciones ni gritos de júbilo, sino de terror, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y de la piel rasgándose, todos los intrusos habían sido eliminadas.

-Eres una bruja-Murmuró con hastío el de pelo gris, sacó un cigarro.

-Ya lo sabes, Stein- La mujer se acercó hasta él y le quitó el cigarrillo, le dio una calada y luego besó al hombre.

-Que romántico-Dijo irónico Stein una vez que ella lo soltó, le sangraba el labio, no se mostró preocupado.

-Es lo más romántico que tendrás en Death Cit**y**.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Que les parece? no dice mucho pero... jaja será genial :), y hard, muy hard.


	2. Hija del pecado

**N/A: **Subo otro capítulo para convencerlos, y les pido que me dejen revs, aun si no les gusta, por último para saber qué no les gusta :**  
**

**Musas: **Por su puesto, Arya que me corrompe, Yuriko que corrompo, las quiero mucho. Y también debo agregar a 'galeidi', ¿quién es galeidi?, un misterioso anon que de vez en cuando me deja un rev diciendo que le gustan todos mis fics y pues, me sonrojo! gracias de verdad.**  
**

* * *

**Sons of sin**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I: Hija del pecado**

**.**

"_A la mujer le gustó ese árbol que atraía la vista y que eran tan excelente para alcanzar el conocimiento. Tomó de su fruto y comió de el"-_ **Gen 3, 5**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**U**n año antes de que Maka Albarn cometiera tan horroroso asesinato, un año antes que Soul Evans actuara como cómplice de este, ellos ni si quiera se hablaban, se conocían, pero nada más, eran dos personas que tenían unas cuantas cosas en común en Death City, bueno, quizás tenían más cosas en común de lo que imaginaban.

_Death City._

Una ciudad atrapada en las costumbres medievales. Al principio, solo por turismo, ya que existe una leyenda que cuenta que allí murió el Diablo, y que en el pueblo hay una organización oculta que vela para evitar que renazca. Dicen que lo destronó la Muerte en persona, pues el Demonio solo se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a los humanos y a matarlos sin razón alguna, solo por diversión, sin ninguna intención de desempeñar el rol de juez que le fue dada por Dios.

Al principio el negocio había ido bien y Death City figuraba en el top ten de lugares que se deben visitar antes de morir, pero el sigo XXI los había dejado atrás; las carreteras nuevas, la tecnología y la ciencia los destronó, todas sus costumbres habían sido metidas al cajón de lo fantasioso, sus creencias férreas consideradas leyendas y, en última instancia, solo cuentos para atraer a pobres diablos , turistas despistados, el resultado: Death City había quedado paralizada en una época que ya no existía, sin contacto con el mundo real, sin tecnología, con una moda antiquísima y con toda su población sumergida en supersticiones y relatos que si bien en un principio eran víctimas de la burla del mundo entero, ahora no eran nada.

Death City es un lugar olvidado por el mundo, a pesar de situarse cerca de una potencia como Estados Unidos, pasa totalmente desapercibida. Si lo anterior parece poco, cabe agregar que un bosque impenetrable y unas gigantescas murallas de ladrillos eternos impiden el ingreso hacia ella.

Es aquí donde nació y se crio Maka, es aquí donde conoció a Soul, es aquí donde comienza el fin de una historia que merece ser contada, aquí, en la catedral de la ciudad que nadie recuerda.

Maka está sentada en el banco primero, leyendo con atención un libro de Jane Austen. Se siente atraída por el Señor Darcy y fantasea un rato con la idea de encontrar a alguien así, pero recuerda a su padre y las ensoñaciones retroceden. Spirit Albarn es sobreprotector, no dejó que su hija fuera a la escuela, ni le dejaba salir de compras al mercado, tampoco le había permitido establecer amistad con alguien de su edad, el único momento en que la muchacha sale a la luz del sol es cuando se traslada de su casa a la iglesia, a cinco manzanas más o menos, su padre es sacerdote. Maka suele pronunciar esta última palabra con ironía en su cerebro y a veces deja salir su tono ácido frente a él, en realidad, siempre que puede le restriega su hipocresía en la cara, a pesar que no debe, a pesar que una dama no debe ofender a su padre porque biblia lo pena, ella solía ser grosera con él, y él lo aguantaba con una paciencia que a la rubia le enfermaba, porque le hacía sentir mal. Maka no conoció a su madre, no le importa, en primer lugar ella no debió existir si quiera, porque su padre es un sacerdote, pero allí estaba, leyendo un libro, sin saber nada del mundo, una existencia vacía, como si realmente no hubiera nacido.

El sonido de las teclas del órgano la distrae, disimulada y lentamente aparta su vista de las letras para observar cautelosamente al chico que parece estar aburrido, tocando notas al azar.

Es alvino, tiene los ojos rojos, usa una levita negra, siempre tiene cara de indiferencia, lo único que sabe de él es que su nombre es Soul y que toca el piano muy bien. Llegó hace dos años a vivir a la Iglesia que su padre dirige, ella lo vio entrar cubierto de sangre, Spirit le había explicado que el carruaje en el que viajaba con sus padres se había volcado, solo él quedó vivo. Maka siempre ha deseado hablar con Soul, estaban en el mismo lugar la mayoría del tiempo, aunque cada uno en su mundo, podría alzar la voz y preguntarle su nombre, fingir que no lo sabe, que no lo vigila cuando está cerca de ella, que no cree que tiene algo especial en su forma de ser, pero Maka no sabe cómo comportarse frente a otros, teme decir una estupidez, además, las mujeres no deben hablar a solas con los hombres, o eso es lo que le enseñó su institutriz particular: Medusa.

Maka suspira y Soul fija su atención en la extraña joven de peinado infantil, siempre leyendo y con cara de nostalgia, Maka lo nota y se pone nerviosa, mira hacia ambos lados rogando que no la esté observando a ella, pero no hay nadie más en la catedral, van a ser las diez de la noche, ¡por su puesto que no hay nadie!, ya es hora de irse a casa y su padre aún no termina de escuchar la confesión de una mujer que llegó a última hora. Soul sigue observándola y ella opta por darle una sonrisa temblorosa.

Alto.

Es aquí.

Aquí es donde se escribe el destino.

Si Maka no le hubiera sonreído a Soul, él hubiera seguido creyendo hasta su último día en Death City que esa extraña niña no le hablaba porque le tenía miedo, como el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad que solían tratarlo como un demonio solo por no haber nacido allí, y bueno, por su aspecto también. No hubieran tenido el mínimo contacto y sus futuros serían distintos: él trataría de escapar de la tétrica ciudad al cumplir los veinte, tras descubir el secreto más oscuro de la institución que lo había acogido, lo descubrirían y lo asesinarían antes de lograr su cometido. Maka se hubiera vuelto loca al pasar de los años, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie a quien amar y se terminaría suicidando a la edad de treinta, dejando tras de ella una novela rosa sobre el amor imposible de una chica y un joven pianista. Pero nada de eso pasaría, porque Maka le había sonreído, y Soul necesitaba desesperadamente una muestra amigable de humanidad, algo que le hiciera pensar que la vida allí no era una mierda, que él no lo era, anhelaba el día en que esa mujer le mostrara sus ojos, siempre ocultos tras un libro, deseaba conocerlos, solo por curiosidad.

Hubiera sido mejor que Maka no le sonriera.

Él da un respingo inexplicable frente a esa sonrisa radiante, de las que nadie en ese pueblo le dirige, pero Maka no sabe nada de eso y se ofende de su reacción, piensa que podría lanzarle el libro que tiene en su regazo, pero no es correcto, _maldición_, maldición estaba maldiciendo, maldición, tendría que confesarse, ¡maldición!

Y entonces, un milagro.

Soul le devuelve la sonrisa. De manera torcida, frunciendo los ojos levemente y levantando sus mejillas, tiene unos dientes filosos, ¿será eso normal en los hombres?, se queda estática en el asiento, preguntándose qué debe hacer a continuación, si es que hay una continuación si quiera, a lo que sea que están haciendo. Él la libera de esa presión en el pecho cuando quita su mirada de ella y la pone en el piano, comienza a tocar suavemente una melodía un poco tétrica, totalmente diferente a la que le obligan a entonar en misa, tal vez por eso a Maka le resulta bella. A pesar de prácticamente vivir en ese lugar, ella no se puede considerar católica, pero le teme al infierno y sobretodo, a Dios.

Se siente estúpida viendo a Soul, sobretodo porque ya no tiene excusa para hacerlo, vuelve al libro, el Señor Darcy le entrega una carta a Elizabeth, está totalmente sumergida en la historia cuando escucha un ruido.

_Ese ruido_

Cierra el libro con fuerza, deseando que su padre lo escuche, que se entere que ha estado allí una hora esperando por él, porque él le dijo que esperara, porque irían juntos a casa.

_Maldiciones, truenos, relámpagos, hijo de satanás_. Se avergüenza de sus palabrotas.

Soul comienza a tocar más fuerte y entonces Maka se sonroja_, él lo ha notado_, le da vergüenza ser hija de Spirit, lanza un pequeño gruñido de furia, se le escapa entre los dientes apretados, el chico se detiene, los gemidos de su padre y la mujer en el confesorio resuenan con fuerza.

-¿Es que acaso no le gusta mi canción?-Pregunta él.

Y ella se olvida del escándalo que tiene su papá por un momento para guardar ese tono de voz en su memoria: ronco, lento, tal como lo imaginaba.

-Lo que usted toca siempre me agrada-Le contestó.

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ah_

Los gritos del aparente placer que estaba experimentando la desconocida comenzaron a resonar con más fuerza, Maka volvió a sentir una ira infernal, frunció el seño, Soul lanzó una carcajada que la asustó.

-¿_Usted_? ¿En serio?-Se levantó del banco, se alisó la chaqueta y se acercó hasta ella con un gesto que se le antojó seductor.

-¿Cómo debería llamarle?-Maka evitó su mirada, jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera su padre.

-Soul, y puedes tutearme.

-¿Tutear?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es tutear?-Preguntó ella tratando de evitar la vergüenza, se sentía ignorante y desprotegida. Él volvió a reírse.

-Tratar a otra persona informalmente, niña, ¿acaso te tienen encerrada?-Su mueca de burla pasó a una de seriedad cuando ella no le contestó, Maka no notó su gesto, estaba pensando en el cómo se trata a una persona informalmente, ni su padre ni Medusa le habían enseñado algo como eso. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla, levantó su cara hasta toparse con la de Soul, lo miró asustada, los ojos de él brillaban inusualmente gracias a los candelabros encendidos, opacos y brillosos. La chica sabía defensa personal, un amigo de su padre le había enseñado a escondidas sin darle ninguna razón en concreto, pudo lanzarlo lejos, calculó que fácilmente podría tomarlo del brazo y darlo vuelta, pero él comenzó a pasear su mano por todo el rostro de Maka y ella no deseó que se alejara, es más, quiso congelar por un momento el tiempo.

Hace mucho tiempo que Soul Evans no tocaba a otra persona.

_Ah_

_Ah_

_¡Ah!_

-Te he estado observando-Habló él sin quitar su extremidad- ¿No estás harta de todo esto? Yo llevo dos años en esta burbuja y creo que me volveré loco.

-¿Burbuja?-Preguntó sin entender.

- Ya sabes, estamos acá porque…-Él se detuvo, lo recordó, quitó la mano de su mejilla, recordó quién era esa mujer, su rostro se puso pálido, recordó por qué estaba ahí, la miró alarmado, recordó cuál había sido la advertencia que le dieron en cuanto pisó el suelo de la catedral- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí?

-Toda mi vida.

Al comprobar que era ella, alejó más su mano, bruscamente, caminó dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Debí suponerlo, digo, siempre estás acá y ellos dijeron que…-Soul no alcanzó a terminar su frase ni a explicar el repentino pánico que lo invadió, Maka vio incrédula como él caía al piso, tomándose la cabeza, mostrando los dientes, rastrillándolos entre sí, evitando gritar.

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ah_

Maka se levantó, Orgullo y prejuicio cayó al suelo y la página en la que iba seguramente se había perdido, se acercó a él y se agachó, nerviosa, con ganas de llorar, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer, pensó en gritar y pedir por ayuda, pero las únicas personas cerca de ellos parecían estar muy ocupadas y ella tenía orgullo. Alargó su mano con la intención de acercar al chico a su regazo, tratar de reconfortarlo como solía hacerlo su padre hasta que pasara la brutal jaqueca que estaba azotándolo, aunque las jaquecas no duran tanto, ni te hacen temblar, ni te desorbitan los ojos ni te irritan las pupilas, la mano quedó a mitad del camino, temblorosa, observando el panorama, se reprochó y empujó su propia muñeca hasta la cara de Soul, pero antes de tocarlo si quiera, él se alejó arrastrándose, un poco más sereno, con un ojo cerrado y sin quitar la mano de su cabeza.

-Aléjate de mí.

Se levantó como pudo y desapareció por las escaleras que llevan al campanario, arrepentido de haber empleado justamente esas palabras y molesto por ser como los de la ciudad. Pero se lo habían advertido.

-¿Qué te dijeron ellos de mí?- Murmuró Maka, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para pedir explicaciones.

No era la primera vez que alguien se alejaba de ella de ese modo.

No importa.

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ah_

No importaba para nada.

Maka se levantó con una extraña tristeza en el pecho, pero el único culpable de esa horrible sensación era ella misma, el chico le dice dos palabras y ella ya estaba pensando en él como su mejor amigo sobre la tierra.

_Spirit, sí_

_Ah_

Miró la pequeña cabina en donde la mujer estaba confesando sus pecados, donde la mujer estaba pecando.

No es como si no hubiera pasado antes.

Levantó el libro que se había caído de su regazo cuando quiso ir en ayuda de Soul, lo miró con asco.

¿Qué diablos trataban de venderle?

Soul no era el Señor Darcy, y ella no era Elizabeth, él no era torpe con ella porque se había enamorado y tenía un orgullo demoledor y ella… bueno, ella sí se había hecho todo un panorama del hombre antes que él le hablara si quiera.

_Detalles_

Lanzó el libro con fuerza, sin apuntar a ningún blanco, sin embargo, la figura de la virgen se tambaleó y calló al suelo haciéndose añicos, los gemidos pararon bruscamente, quizás ella lo había planeado todo inconscientemente. Tomó el pequeño banano, lo ajustó a la cintura y salió rápidamente de la iglesia, dispuesta marcharse a casa de una vez por todas, aunque estaba oscuro, aunque Death City diera miedo a esas horas, aunque le embargaba una pena enorme, aunque no podía quitarse esos ojos rojos de la cabeza y…

_Aléjate de mí_

Maldición.

Comenzó a caminar, fingiendo que tenía algo de dignidad y nada de miedo, los faroles de aceite a penas se mantenían despiertos con el frío de la noche otoñal, en medio de su febril deseo de convertirse en una invernal, tintineaban penosamente las mechas y la niebla estaba comenzando elevarse desde el suelo húmedo, dicen que las damas no deben salir de noche porque los demonios que habitan en la oscuridad salen para llevárselas, dicen que por eso siempre deben ir acompañadas, dicen que los demonios son seres horrendos y deformes, puntiagudos y apestosos, despiden el olor de la muerte y de la putrefacción del alma que antes eran, dicen que buscan doncellas vírgenes para llenarse de un poco de pureza, dicen que nunca están satisfechos.

Pero Maka sabe defensa personal y está enfadada con su padre, con el mundo y con las personas que dicen cosas de ella a los demás, está enfadada con el pianista y consigo misma, porque ha maldecido toda la tarde, aun estando en la Iglesia. Por eso pisa con decisión, camina sin mirar atrás y sin darle espacio al miedo o la histeria, pero está inquieta, porque escucha sus pasos, sí, pero también los de alguien más.

_Más rápido Maka._

Acelera su paso, solo ha avanzado una cuadra, está trotando cuando decide volver a caminar normalmente, no quiere demostrar pánico, porque no lo tiene, no, para nada, pero sigue oyendo los pasos.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Tacones, finos, puntiagudos, resuenan sobrenaturalmente.

_¿Dónde está toda la gente?_

¿No debió asustarse su papá por la imagen rota de la virgen, no debió haber visto el libro y haber salido corriendo tras de Maka?

_¿Dónde está papá?_

Sí, tenía miedo.

Lo suficiente para pensar en su padre, con quien hace unos momentos estaba enfadada.

¿Cómo no? Después de todo, si los demonios existen en algún de la tierra, definitivamente lo harían en Death City, porque dicen que aquí murió el padre de todos ellos, rastrearían su sangre, su apagada presencia y llegarían a esta… _burbuja._

Sí, así le había llamado Soul y cuanta razón tenía, ella había dicho que no entendía, que estúpida se sentía ahora.

Dos cuadras.

¿Sus piernas avanzaban más lento?

_Tap_

¿Y qué era eso de tratar a las personas más informalmente?

_Tap_

Al menos había aprendido algo nuevo hoy.

_Tap_

Al menos había conocido la voz de Soul.

_Tap_

Y también,

_Tap_

ahora sabía con certeza.

_Tap_

Los demonios sí existen.

_Tap_

Había uno, atrás suyo.

Dejó de caminar, ya no podía escapar, sus piernas no lo permitían, sintió el aliento caliente tras su coronilla, se dio vuelta con decisión y…

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿no es peligroso para un polluelo caminar frente a una madriguera de zorros?

Era una gitana. Una amplia falda morada hacía juego con su cabello del mismo color, tenía una blusa amarrada bajo el pecho, la piel rosada y los ojos color miel, una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noches-Murmuró Maka sin ánimo, aprovechando de volver a respirar y hacer funcionar su corazón.

-Dicen que en Death City mataron al diablo y que los demonios menores vagan por las noches, haciendo pequeñas travesuras para vengarse-Habló la mujer.-Mi nombre es Blair.

-Eso dicen.

-También dicen que su fechoría favorita es violar vírgenes inocentes…como tú-Le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra.

-También lo he escuchado-Maka no se inmutó, hablar con gitanas es pecado, porque ellas son herejes y prostitutas. Tomó sus faldas y se dispuso a continuar más tranquila, pero la que dijo llamarse Blair le tomó la mano, Maka se dio vuelta, dispuesta a usar la fuerza para alejarla de ella, pero se detuvo al ver la mueca crispada de la mujer, parecía estar aterrada, un poco más de atención, estaba viendo su mano.

-Eres una de ellos-Dijo asustada, soltó su mano y la limpió en sus enaguas.

-¿Una qué?

Dejó traslucir su perplejidad, _ella no sabe nada_, se rió, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando el Shibusen?, primero arrastraban a ese chico de la ciudad hasta este hoyo y ahora esto, tomó nuevamente su muñeca y la examinó con más calma.

_Pobre chica._

-Eres una hija del pecado.-Le comunicó Blair con pesar.-Ve con cuidado a casa.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Blair quería irse, estar con ella era peligroso, sobretodo con esas _cosas _alrededor, ocultándose en la oscuridad, no tenía tiempo para explicarle el mundo a la pequeña, no, la observó bien, _es tan joven._

-A los hijos del pecado los persigue el diablo- Y antes que la muchacha volviera a preguntar algo, corrió, corrió lejos de ella, por las callejuelas y los basurales, corrió como si ella fuera la maldita y solo se detuvo cuando sus piernas se lo rogaron. Que cruel había sido eso de su parte, debió haberle explicado a la rubia de cara angelical, debió decirle qué era el Shibusen, debió contarle sobre el chico alvino atrapado en la iglesia, debió contarle todo, todo lo que ocultaba esa ciudad, debió decirle que era una bruja y que podía ayudarla, pero tuvo miedo.

_Ojalá no le suceda nada malo._

Maka vio con tristeza a la mujer desaparecer tras las sombras.

_Hija del pecado_

¿Qué culpa tenía ella que su padre fuera un promiscuo aun siendo un sacerdote?

Sintió movimiento desde la oscuridad por donde se había ido la gitana, esperó ver su cara arrepentida por su falta de respeto, por la grosería de irse de esa manera si dar ninguna explicación lógica.

Nada.

Decidió continuar su camino a casa, avanzó tranquilamente hasta que...

Lo volvió a escuchar, algo venía tras de ella, casi podía sentir su respiración, esta vez no había sonido de tacones ni el olor empalagoso que antes la había rodeado, solo un ruido sordo, a veces quejidos.

_A los hijos del pecado los persigue el diablo._

Giró por una calle desconocida, solo para ver si la persona que la perseguía lo estaba haciendo efectivamente, tal vez estaba un poco paranoica.

Los sonidos cesaron. Suspiró aliviada, se quedó un momento de pie, apoyando su peso contra la pared, pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente sudada.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, se devolvió por el lugar donde se había escabullido, una cuadra más y llegaría a casa, caminó con calma, la niebla se había levantado por completo y se sentía como una caricia sobre su cuello y su rostro descubierto, apenas veía el sendero, pero se lo sabía de memoria, los faroles de aceite se habían apagado por la humedad, pero si se esforzaba, podía ver el cielo y las estrellas, le dolían los pies, pero la idea de llegar y llenar un tonel con agua caliente y sumergirse allí un buen rato la reconfortó, olvidarse de los hechos del día, que había roto una imagen de la virgen y que se le había quedado el libro de Jane Austen, que Soul había rechazado ser su amigo y que una gitana le había dado un mal presagio.

-Maka.

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Papá?

-Maka.

No, no era Spirit, giró hacia ambos lados tratando de ver más allá de la neblina, pero no se lo permitía su espesura, el tono de voz, ronco y rasposo, una súplica desde las profundidades de una garganta estrangulada.

Los sintió nuevamente.

_Los pasos._

Y Maka no tuvo dudas, venían por ella.

_Dicen que en Death City murió el diablo._

Comenzó a correr, sin guardar ya las apariencias, desesperada por llegar a casa.

_Y dicen también, que aún vagan pequeñas criaturas demoniacas que buscan venganza haciendo pequeñas fechorías._

La llenó el miedo, hace un rato que debía haber llegado hasta la acera de su hogar, pero no había tiempo para parar y pensar, siguió corriendo mientras sentía como un peso muerto la seguía, no parecía aumentar su velocidad, pero tampoco la perdía de vista.

_Sus víctimas favoritas, son las doncellas vírgenes._

Chocó contra algo, pasó sus manos ciegamente, la neblina parecía haber poseído sus ojos, no podía ver nada, sus manos tocaron una superficie liza: una pared.

_Se aparecen de pronto._

Cambió la dirección de su huida, ahora sin saber a donde se dirigía, Maka solo pensaba en escapar.

_Por detrás._

Escuchó ya no solo los pasos, sino también algo metálico que estaba siendo arrastrado, era el sonido similar a un rastrillo oxidado, avanzando calmadamente con los pasos que, a pesar de su pasividad, no le perdieron en ningún momento el rastro.

_O por abajo._

Tropezó con algo, sintió un sabor extraño en su boca, se había mordido la mejilla, trató de levantarse, pero se tropezó con sus propias faldas.

_Te darás cuenta, no creas que será sorpresivo o indoloro._

Se aguantó unas lágrimas de impotencia, se paró con la mirada firme, dejando atrás las leyendas de su ciudad, tomando posición, dispuesta a arremeter contra el que se le acercara, debía ser una persona, los demonios no existen,no importaba cuan populares fueran esos cuentos, los demonios no existen, los demonios no existe, los demonios no existen...

_Escucharás los pasos tranquilos._

El sonido cesó .

_Luego una cuchilla siendo arrastrada por el piso._

Una risa llenó el lugar, con eco asqueroso.

_Les gusta jugar con la gente._

-¡Sal de ahí!-Gritó Maka.

_Y cuando menos lo esperes._

Algo se lanzó sobre ella, la inmovilizó con facilidad, sintió su aliento gélido, su cuerpo duro, olor a metal, no era un demonio, no, o por lo menos, no lo parecía.

_Estará sobre ti._

Era una persona, o como una, susurraba su nombre en su oído con una voz melodiosa y seductora.

_Y tú,_

Levantó sus enaguas y pasó sus manos curiosas por los muslos de la joven, las coló por su ropa interior, ella se sintió sucia, avergonzada, furiosa y por sobretodo…

_No te podrás negar a sus deseos._

Bien, se sentía jodidamente bien, luego escuchó un gruñido, una lengua caliente que se paseaba por su cuello, un gemido, ¿de ella?, sí, de ella, palabrotas, un dolor punzante, miró un punto fijo del cielo y entonces, algo llenó su visión.

Unos ojos rojos.

_Porque su deseo se convertirá también en el tuy**o.**_

* * *

¿Ahora si me meresco un rev?_  
_


	3. Curiosidad

**N/A: **Ahora estoy muy feliz por los revs y lamento molestarlo por esas cosas, pero son ustedes los que me obligan a mendigar ;_; son más importantes de lo que creen. Este capi me gustó ok.**  
**

**Musas**: Este capítulo tengo que dedicárselo por completo a Arya porque aocijdmcaj muero y ella lo sabe, y me mata que ella lo sepa. Además Yuriko no se pondrá feliz si le dedico algo como esto ._. aun así debo hacer notar que ella es una de las razones por las que amo escribir en el SE fandom

**Advertencias**: SEXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, siento no sentirlo. Y será un poco hard, lo interesante, es que es realmente importante, y necesario para que la historia transcurra jajaja

**EDICIÓN 05DIC2012: POR FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍAS.**

**EDICIÓN 27JUL2013: PORQUE ESTE ERA EL ÚNICO CAPÍTULO QUE ME PONÍA INCÓMODA.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sons of sin**

**.**

**Capítulo III: Curiosidad.**

**.**

**"**_Entonces se les abrieron los ojos, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudos**"**_** Gen 3, 7**_**  
**_

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

—**L**amento informar que Soul despertó con malestar y no disfrutaremos de la compañía del órgano durante la santa misa, oremos para que se recupere.

Rechistó llena de ácida ironía, olvidando por completo que se encontraba en la catedral. La mujer que estaba sentada a su lado la miró con censura, Maka le sacó la lengua y la señora, aparentemente una viuda, hizo una mueca de escándalo y se cambió de lugar, mejor para ella.

Pararse, tomar asiento, pararse, mantenerse parada, volver a tomar asiento, pararse otra vez, sentarse por un buen rato, pararse, pararse, recitar unos cuántos cánticos y oraciones de memoria y demonios, a pesar de estar en misa, dejó que su mente vagara libremente por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

El miedo, el sudor, la persecución, el dolor, la vergüenza...

_El placer_

De alguna manera había despertado en su habitación, con su camisa de dormir y el cuerpo repleto de la fragancia del jazmín. Eso solo podía significar que él no solo se había dado el lujo de entrar a su casa, de alguna forma misteriosa, sino también de bañarla y vestirla.

Chistó nuevamente.

Era precisamente por todas esas atenciones que había tenido el "demonio" con ella que sabía que Soul se encontraba perfectamente bien, que lo demás era solo un teatro y sobretodo, que la ciudad en la que vivía era la más grande obra de todas las expuestas sobre la faz de la tierra. Miró con rabia a su padre, a la multitud reunida en el recinto, a la virgen decapitada y su cabeza reemplazada por numerosas rosas blancas y un letrero que decía:

"Pagarán por esto"

_Pura mierda._

Mierda.

Era la palabra de hoy; es un sinónimo más grosero de caca, le había dicho su padre cuando le preguntó, aunque cuando le tocó a él cuestionarle dónde había escuchado esa palabra, ella prefirió no decir nada y cambiar rápidamente el tema.

_Soul, sí, el chico del piano me la dijo mientras follábamos en el callejón tras la casa._

Follar también era una palabra nueva.

_¿Te gusta que te follen Maka? _

No, no era una opción.

_Dios, sí, me gusta_

Repasó una y otra vez los besos, las caricias, la urgencia de su boca y sus manos deslizándose a través de su piel, las maldiciones que soltaba, el dolor cuando penetró en ella, el placer que le siguió, el deseo , la necesidad, su garganta dañada, el metal frío que sintió en el cuello, _¿un cuchillo?_, su vestido roto, nuevamente el metal, un dolor punzante en su espalda, más placer, más besos y más caricias que la volvieron loca por un buen rato. Lo sucia que se sentía, el temor de que los vieran, la lapidación a la que sería sometida por la gente del pueblo, los gruñidos de Soul que la distraían, su voz más oscura de lo que podía recordar, sus ojos nublados, la rapidez, las palabras groseras que había aprendido, la manera en que sus cuerpos hacían uno, la delicia del pecado.

Pero esas eran cosas que no revelaría ahora, cuando se suponía que el sol estaba posicionado burlón en el cielo. Solo en la densa niebla de Death City y sus horribles muros de prohibiciones la idea de una violación podría pasar de ser horrorosa a placentera, sobretodo en el corto instante que demoró en darse cuenta que el que llevaba a cabo la acción era Soul; pero ahora era de día y los miedos, las incertidumbres le pesaban bien caro…la virginidad es algo que se guarda hasta el matrimonio, le habían enseñado mientras la obligaban a caminar con la biblia en la cabeza. ¿Y si quedaba embarazada?. Había sido deshonrada de la manera más horrible, pero, ¿quién se creería esas palabras?, ni ella misma podía; había pedido más y más entre los brazos del albino y ya no había vuelta atrás, se había afirmado de su cuello y mordido sus labios hasta que sangraran, dijo su nombre una y otra vez mientas descubría partes y sensaciones de su cuerpo que no sabía que existían.

Ni si quiera podía ir y encararle públicamente una brutal violación pues ya había actuado con calma esta mañana junto a su padre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción posada en su rostro en todo momento, menos cuando se vio desnuda frente al espejo y…

Bueno.

Aun cuando existieran candidatos en el futuro, no podría casarse ahora que no era virgen. Solo le quedaba hacer que Soul se casara con ella, una proposición que él seguramente rechazaría, aunque algo debía ver en ella como para lazarse de esa manera, ¿verdad?. Pensándolo mejor, nadie nunca había mostrado ese tipo de atención en ella, o el interés suficiente para dejarle fantasear con el matrimonio; se reconfortaba a sí misma con los libros, aunque todo eso de la propuesta matrimonial estaba en segundo segundo plano; lo que realmente quería era acorralarlo para sacarle de la boca otro tipo de verdades y promesas... y es que al fin tenía entre sus manos un misterio al estilo Sherlock Holmes, solo debía ir y…

—¿No va a comulgar señorita?

—No me he confesado.

El hombre que había interrumpido sus cavilaciones se alejó de ella con una mueca de asco, una muchacha que debe confesarse no puede significar nada bueno. Pero ella, a pesar de casi vivir en una iglesia, o quizás por eso mismo, no le llamaba la atención la religión; mucho menos la estricta que se practica en Death City, solo procuraba construir una buena apariencia que no le diera problemas.

Espera un poco más, todos se paran y cantan, horrible sin el acompañamiento del órgano. Se sientan, ella sigue sus movimientos mecánicamente. Su padre da la bendición final. La gente se dispersa y varias mujeres se acercan al confesorio. Maka resopla, todo el mundo sabía de las costumbres de su padre y que ella era su hija, ¿cómo era posible entonces que siguieran asistiendo a la iglesia como si nada?, ¿es porque era la única sede religiosa y él el único sacerdote?, ¿tan desesperados estaban por comer un poco de "pan" con sabor a cartón?, ¿tanta necesidad tenían de adorar a un adorno colgado a la pared?, ¿de leer mala literatura en voz alta?; porque nadie le sacaba de la cabeza a Maka Albarn que la biblia es solo un muy mal libro, por lo menos el nuevo testamento lo era.

—Maka, ¿estás bien?—Spirit se le había acercado parecía preocupado, ¿qué cara tenía?.

—Sí.

—No comulgaste.

—No me he confesado.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora.

—No, hay otras que te están esperando, ve por ellas-Maka señaló a las mujeres en el confesorio, su padre tosió incómodo.

—Ella no son más importantes que tú Maka—Le dijo Spirit, procurando ubicarse frente a ella para tapar la visión de las diferentes féminas.

—Mentiras, pero no me importa—Le respondió sincera, sonriendo maliciosa para atormentarlo. Alargó la mano y acarició su cabeza repleta de pelo color rojo, casi burdeo—Nunca fue una necesidad ser importante para ti.

Spirit se levantó, sin ver a su hija y maldiciendo por lo bajo al borde del llanto. No dijo nada más, se dirigió hasta el grupo de mujeres jóvenes.

Una vez que Maka lo vio entrar al confesorio, sintió una pequeña irritación en su pecho, un leve remordimiento que dejó a un lado para pararse ella también del banco que había estado ocupando por más de una hora e ir a ver al pobre enfermo; sabía que vivía en la iglesia, en lo recóndito del campanario, así que se dirigió a las escaleras rápidamente, asegurándose que nadie la viera; una dama no puede escabullirse de esa manera a la habitación de un muchacho.

_La botó al suelo sin ningún problema, Maka no es amiga de la religión, pero comenzó a rezar en voz alta todas las oraciones que su padre le había enseñado como si se tratasen de encantos que mantuvieran alejados el mal de ella; pero esto , en vez de lograr su cometido, solo conseguían que el desconocido se riera y aumentara el peso que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo, le daba la espalda y no podía ver su figura con claridad pero sintió el roce y la forma de un cuerpo humano, de un hombre . Adivinó una erección y trató de convencerse de que no se trataba de nada más sobrenatural que un imbécil calentorro y comenzó a forcejear, a dar codazos y cabezazos que él esquivaba con facilidad. Más risas. Sintió una lengua húmeda por su cuello y se vio azotada por un látigo de repugnancia y escalofríos que le quitó las fuerzas para continuar tratando de apartarse; con lágrimas y con la frustración que ocasiona prescindir del orgullo, comenzó a rogar que la soltara__** por favor**__, que no le hiciera nada, que le daría dinero o cualquier cosa que le pidiera, pero él en vez de hacerle caso, dio vuelta su cuerpo lentamente y ella se quedó muda al verse enfrentada a esos ojos rojos y profundos, a esa sonrisa socarrona y filosa, a esa piel suave que tantas veces pensó en tocar desde la lejanía. _

Se dio el tiempo se apreciar la construcción del lugar, gótica, tenía demasiados años como para que los escultores y constructores supieran lo que estaban creando en ese tiempo. Es una iglesia tenebrosa y oscura, fría todo el año, repleta de flores de tonos pasteles que no pasaban del rosa, sin embargo, desde la mitad de la enorme escalera de tipo caracol cesaba el mármol y las ofrendas, la oscuridad era reemplazada por una claridad otorgada por las nubes claras, y el color tierra de los ladrillos y escalones le daban a su cuerpo una sensación acogedora.

_El resto fue historia, una callada por los besos que él comenzó a proporcionarle y a los cuales ella no se negó, los recibió gustosa con la escusa de que podía lastimarla si no lo hacía. Se vió envuelta por él, por una pasión desbordante que la contagió: pidió más y se lo dieron, gimió y se encontró disfrutando los suspiros de Soul, le habló varias veces, pidiéndole explicaciones y alguna declaración. Le preguntó por qué había huido de ella en la iglesia, quiso saber si la encontraba atractiva, hace cuanto la deseaba...pero él no contestaba, estaba concentrado regando besos por cada retazo de piel que se le cruzara por delante. Ella trató de pedirle que la llevara a casa, que si lo deseaba tanto, ella se lo daría; pero él no entendió de razones, sus manos treparon por sus piernas hasta sus muslos y entraron en contacto con su intimidad más profunda, intensificando el sabor de la vergüenza y el pecado que para su sorpresa, le hacían sentir bien, demasiado bien. Entonces, ella también había sido poseída por las circunstancias, sintiendo calor y deseando que él también lo sintiera, queriendo que él se quitara la ropa y esperando que Soul se la quitara a ella, agudizando sus sentidos para sentirlo más cerca, guiando sus manos vagas hacia puntos certeros de su cuerpo, suspirando, conversando cuerpo a cuerpo con la niebla que se arremolinaba sobre su piel, dejando su esencia y pequeñas partículas individuales y cristalinas en ella._

Una vez que hubo llegado al tope del lugar, vio grandes vigas que se cruzaban en todas direcciones, las múltiples ventanas que dejaban que se colara una brisa fría y en el fondo del lugar, alejado de todo, pudo ver un colchón con varias mantas, una lámpara de aceite en el piso y unos cuantos diarios locales desparramados. Bajo las colchas se adivinaba la figura de una persona, solo se apreciaba una mata de cabello blanco y revuelto sobre una cabecera de color plomo.

Llegando a este punto Maka tembló, él era fuerte, lo había comprobado ella misma; si le comenzaba a molestar que se intrometiera o si le revelaba algo que él considerara que estaba de más, podría romperle el pescuezo fácilmente.

_Entonces escuchó un sonido extraño, como si algo estuviera rasgándose, y luego, algo metálico en su cuello. Un poco de cordura volvió a ella y trató de alejarse de él, pero Soul hizo un poco de presión y sintió sangre caliente correr, sangre y sudor caliente, haciendo contraste con el frío tacto de la niebla nocturna; otra vez el sonido y el cuchillo fue a parar a su espalda, pero en vez de hacerle daño rompió su vestido de pieza entera color rosa palo, incluso el corsé fue hecho trizas. Volvió a sentir sus manos, pero sobre sus pechos erectos debido al frío al que se veían expuestos y luego gracias a sus insistentes caricias, la mordió desde el cuello y hasta ellos con ayuda de sus filosos dientes, dejando marcas de sangre y de dulce dolor frente a las cuales ella no podía hacer otra cosa que volverse loca, él la dejó un momento para observarla con esa mirada escarlata llena de fiebre, la miró por tanto tiempo que ella pudo haber escapado, pero no lo hizo, correspondió la intensidad de sus ojos con una invitación muda, él desabrochó sus pantalones de tela negra con torpeza y terminó de abrirlo a la fuerza, se los bajó y tomó las rodillas de ella para acercarla a él bruscamente, le subió por completo la falda enrollándola en su cintura. Maka notó su humedad, miró un poco más allá y se dio cuenta que él estaba en el mismo estado, bajó la tela que separaba los dos sexos y la penetró rápidamente, ocasionando que ella se contorsionara debido al dolor. _

Se acercó hasta el colchón con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y una ansia extraña en el estómago, ¿qué le diría?.

Demasiado tarde para pensarlo, lo había destapado lo suficiente para ver su rostro sereno sumido en el sueño, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició; tan suave como recordaba, sin ningún rastro de barba o del inicio de ella. Se sentó en el suelo para hacerlo con mayor libertad, pasó su dedo índice por sus labios, un poco secos y partidos debido a la niebla de ayer, los de ella estaban de la misma manera.

Un pensamiento la acosó. Miró hacia todos lados, aunque era imposible que alguien la viera, pasando la lengua por su boca y luego se inclinó para posarla sobre la de Soul suavemente, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto, apresó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, dejó escapar un suspiro.

_Él dejo ir todo su peso sobre ella mientras Maka se quejaba y trataba de apartarlo, chilló y volvieron los ruegos de ayuda y de misericordia, pero él parecía totalmente sordo a sus súplicas y a sus lágrimas, Soul se incorporó y Maka vio con horror como unas cuchillas curvas salían de su espalda, eran negras, brillantes y filosas, entonces, ¿Soul era un demonio?, ¿era así como lucían los demonios?. Afortunadamente, todas salían de su espalda y no había posibilidad que le hicieran daño, él parecía estar en un estado de éxtasis, su cara contraída en una mueca de placer le hizo olvidarse de su propio dolor, más cuchillas salieron de él, esta vez de sus brazos, lo sacudió un escalofrío y más cuchillas, en su cuello, en su pecho, desnudándolo, era un panorama extraño, siniestro y sin embargo…_

_Hermoso._

_Se veía majestuosos cubierto por ese metal, comprendió de donde habían salido esas "navajas" de hace un rato, y con qué la había desnudado, pero…_

_—¿Qué eres?__—Preguntó con sorpresivo valor, él abrió los ojos y la miró extrañado, quitó su pene de ella con un gruñido que ella replicó, se agachó y besó con fuerza su boca para después ir a su vagina y lamerla, aun con la sangre del brusco encuentro, aun con toda la humedad. Trató de quitarlo nuevamente, pero un espasmo se lo impidió, porque mierda, se sentía increíblemente bien, la fuerza con la que movía su lengua dentro de ella, los dedos que comenzaron a estimularla simultáneamente... creyó elevarse por un momento, creyó que alcanzaría el cielo, pero él se apartó de ella cuando estaba punto de hacerlo y cayó a la realidad. En un impulso desconocido se sentó para amarrase a su cuello, se lastimó con una de las navajas que salían de su espalda, se quejó, él tomó su mano sangrante y la lamió gustoso, tomó con la otra mano su cintura y la apretó contra él, hundió las cuchillas de su pecho para que ella no se lastimara, y luego las de todo su cuerpo cuando notó que Maka estaba desesperada por tocar todo lo que pudiera de él, no se sorprendió, pero la dejó hacer lo que se proponía con una sonrisa en la cara. Fue ella misma la que empezó a frotarse contra él, gruñó y volvió a introducirse en ella, y en vez de gritar como la vez anterior, gimió con fuerza, toda la que sus pulmones les permitían, y a pronunciar palabras vedadas para este tipo de ocasiones; porque era una violación y aun así ella dijo más, más fuerte, y por favor, gritó su nombre con más y más volumen a medida que los vaivenes se hacían más salvajes y su cuerpos chocaban de manera más ruda con el otro, haciendo un sonido sordo que estimulaba un eco en la oscuridad de la noche._

_—¿Te gusta que te follen, Maka?_

_Ella se aferró más a su espalda y él también, mordió su hombro sin contenerse, y lanzó un grito cuando sintió unas garras animales enterradas en su espalda, la sintió escocer y luego un líquido caliente las dañó, le dolía pero le gustaba, un momento en donde perdió la cabeza y él la apoyó contra el suelo de tierra, la tomó de los hombros y de ahí se sujetó para darle tres estocadas profundas que la hicieron llegar al éxtasis, un orgasmo sonoro que la obligó a morir por un largo momento, una muerte prolongada y placentera que se concretó un 'Ah' extenso acompañada por un gruñido de él y su nombre, también muerto en sus labios. Sintió su boca sobre la de ella y luego nada._

_Despertó en su habitación, con el olor de los jazmines en la piel, con su camisón lila, con la espalda vendada y un dolor terrible en ella, huellas de barro recientes en el piso de piedra lustrada de su hogar. _

Se apartó de él antes de llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para lamentarse, o despertarlo, abrió los ojos lentamente, pasando nuevamente el dorso de su lengua por los labios.

Vio sus dos gemas rojas abiertas.

_—_Te dije que te alejaras de mí_—_Dijo sereno, sin referirse a lo que acababa de hacer. Maka se enfadó por el tono utilizado, desmemoriado, se decidió a contraatacar.

_—_No dijiste nada de eso mientras me follabas ayer_—_Pronunció con claridad su nueva y flamante palabra.

_—_¿Cuándo te qué?_—_Preguntó él sorprendido, incorporándose sobre la cama y quejándose, su espalda dolía como si le hubiese pasado un camión sobre él. Ella se sonrojó al notar que estaba aparentemente desnudo, pero al ver su mueca de dolor y sus manos que se movían nerviosas en su columna, cambió un poco el ángulo de su cuerpo para ver tras él.

Había múltiples y profundos cortes en la espalda.

¿Se hacía daño cuando sacaba esas cuchillas de su interior? ¿Era eso?

_—_No te quedes callada después de decir eso, ¿por qué mierda tengo estas cicatrices en la espalda?_—_Se quejó él, un poco desesperado.

_—_¿No recuerdas nada?_—_Preguntó ella mientras buscaba con la vista algún cuenco con agua, vio un jarrón y una fuente al otro lado del colchón. Se levantó para ir a buscarlo, sentándose después del otro extremo. Levantó su falda, cortó un buen trozo del molesto color blanco._—_Date la vuelta_—_Le ordenó, él lo hizo ubicándose sobre su estómago en el lecho y ella guardó silencio mientras remojaba la tela y la pasaba por su espalda que además de lastimada, estaba sucia. Él se quejó, pero después de un rato volvió a relajarse.

_—_No recuerdo nada de lo que hice después que te dije que te alejaras de mí_—_Volvió a hablar él.

Maka se sintió frustrada, enojada, ofendida y… muy frustrada.

_—_Me violaste.

El volvió a levantarse, esta vez la única sábana que lo cubría resbaló por su cuerpo.

Sí, estaba totalmente desnudo.

_—_Estás mintiendo_—_Dijo él con pánico, sin embargo, algo en su cara decía que sí lo creía.

Frente al silencio de ella, él se llevó una mano a la cara.

_—_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._—_Murmuró varías veces seguidas.

Maka se sintió repentinamente estúpida e incómoda en ese lugar, se olvidó del gran misterio que representaba ese hombre y solo pensó en irse de allí. Se levantó, tenía la cara completamente roja debido a la vergüenza, caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras pero él la detuvo tomándole la mano con fuerza, ella lo miró, si que estaba desnudo, pero trató de no pensar en eso.

_—_Mira, yo, disculpa._—_Habló él rápidamente_—_ Yo ni si quiera debería acercarme a ti, ni tú a mí y…

_—_¿Por qué?_—_Preguntó ella encarándolo_—_Nadie puede acercarse a mí, todos dicen lo mismo y yo no tengo idea_—_Gruñó la última frase.

Él la soltó y volvió hasta la 'cama', dando a entender que no le diría nada.

_—_Mi papá es algo más que sobreprotector, ¿verdad?

_—_Al contrario, no es más que eso_—_Habló él con un tono oscuro, ella volvió a sentarse junto a él_—_A Death City solo vienen problemas y él quiere lo mejor para ti.

_—_¿Tú eres un problema?

_—_Bueno, ¿te violé o no?_—_Le contestó él con sarcasmo, bufó para sí mismo_—_Y sin embargo, viniste a verme y a besarme, sin tu padre al lado o … bueno, acá no hay algo a lo que pueda llamarle 'policía'_—_Le dio una mirada de desconfianza.

_—_¿Qué eres?_—_Le cortó Maka.

_—_¿De qué hablas?_—_Él se puso repentinamente nervioso, esquivando su mirada y cambiando su semblante, desde el seguro que antes poseía a uno perdido.

_—_¿Eres un demonio?_—_Volvió a cuestionar ella.

_—_¡No!_—_Gritó Soul.

_—_¿Entonces?

_—_Mira, tengo una especie de bipolaridad: a veces me pierdo y hago estupideces, a veces recuerdo un poco, otras nada… pero eso no significa que yo sea…_—_ Empezó a explicar él, pero ella no quería saber sobre eso, ya le había quedado claro y explicaba el por porqué su voz era diferente el día de ayer y porqué no le contestaba a sus preguntas.

_—_No me refiero a esto_—_Dijo Maka, comenzó a desabrocharse el corsé negro que solía utilizar sobre una blusa suelta a los hombros de color blanco o crema.

_—_¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella continuó con su tarea, una vez que se vio libre de él se quitó la blusa, Soul quedó boquiabierto frente a la piel desnuda de la chica, en un trance frente a la revelación a la belleza. Maka se cubrió los pechos cuando notó la mirada de él.

_—_Me refiero a esto_—_Repitió señalando pequeños tajos en sus hombros y al ver que no reaccionaba frente a eso, se dio vuelta para mostrarle las cicatrices más grandes y profundas de la espalda.

_—_Mierda_—_Gritó él con rabia, golpeando el piso.

Soul parecía especialmente perturbado con la visión de las marcas, estiró su mano y pasó su palma suavemente por ellas.

_—_Lo siento.

_—_¿Qué eres?_—_Volvió a preguntar ella.

_—_Yo…

-_—_Las vi salir de ti, muchas cuchillas de color negro.

_—_No puedo decírtelo.

Maka volvió a ponerse la blusa y el corsé, dándole un poco de tiempo antes de volver a soltar otra bomba.

_—_Si no me lo dices le diré a todos lo que me hiciste, les mostraré las cicatrices también_—_Le amenazó.

_—_¿Te arriesgarás a que te castiguen a ti también?_—_Dijo él sin inmutarse_—_ Lo he visto, ¿sabes?, las mujeres que no son vírgenes en el matrimonio o deshonran a sus padres, les tiran piedras o…

_—_Lo haré_—_Maka le devolvió una mirada de desafío.

_—_Por eso no has dicho nada aún, eres un niñita curiosa_—_Escupió el.

Se sumieron nuevamente en un silencio incómodo durante el cual él aprovechó de mirarla a conciencia, escarbando en su cabeza para recordar algo de lo que ella había venido a reclamar.

_—_¿Me vas decir o no?_—_Maka perdió la paciencia, Soul comenzó a reírse, sorprendiéndola.

_—_¿Sabes qué, Makita?_—_Habló burlón_—_ Acabo de recordar algunas cosas de lo más interesantes.

Ella tembló en su lugar, sacudida por el tono seductor que él adoptó. Trató de continuar mostrando entereza. Fracasó, o eso pensó ella.

Él enarcó una ceja al notar que ella no demostraba ningún signo de retroceder, aun cuando había recordado muchas cosas graciosas, y como le dijo a ella, interesantes.

_—_Dime de una vez_—_Volvió a reclamar ella.

_—_¿Sabes que recordé?_—_Murmuró él, acercándose peligrosamente a ella y a sus labios entreabiertos.

_—_¿Qué cosa?_—_Preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por el hechizo de su voz profunda.

Él se deshizo completamente de la manta y ella desvió la mirada de su entrepierna.

_—_Recordé ese olor dulce_—_Dijo acercándose más Maka, respirando con profundidad el perfume que despedía su cuello_—_Recuerdo… el sabor de tu piel_—_Pasó su lengua por el mismo lugar en donde antes había posado su nariz_—_Recuerdo tu cabello desparramado en el suelo oscuro_—_La empujo suavemente hasta que su espalda chocó con la superficie de madera_—_Recuerdo haber tocado estas piernas_—_Llevó sus manos bajo la falda de ella y Maka no frenó un suspiro_—_Recuerdo haber besado estos pechos_—_Continuó, hundiendo su rostro entre sus senos y luego subió por su cuello restregando su cara contra su piel hasta llegar a su oído_—_Pero por sobretodo, recuerdo tus gritos y luego_—_Maka aguantó la respiración cuando él mordió su oreja_—_La pasión, tu boquita de fresa pidiéndome más, la desesperación con la que te aferrabas a mi cuello, la manera en que restregabas tu sexo contra el mío, la urgencia con la que me querías dentro de ti, los besos, las mordidas_—_Le subió la falda lentamente y ella pudo sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba repentinamente_—_Difícilmente podría llamar a eso una violación_—_Comenzó a rozar su pene erecto contra sus labios inferiores_—_Con solo recordarlo, con solo pensar en la manera en que gritabas mi nombre y me rogabas por más, mira lo duro que estoy.

_—_Tienes razón_—_Resopló ella, tratando de moderar su voz_—_¿Ahora cómo haré que me digas lo que eres?_—_Habló más para sí misma.

_—_No te lo diré_—_Él se incorporó y le dirigió a su erección una mirada de odio_—_Mira cómo he acabado, esto… no es nada genial.

Maka se levantó un poco también, observó como Soul se sentaba en la orilla del colchón y comenzaba a acariciarse, él se rió un poco, con dificultad.

_—_¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Maka le devolvió al mirada sin dejarse intimidar, se movió hasta él y llevo sus manos hasta su pene.

_—_Vaya, vas a hacerlo.

Él dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia atrás, relajada, mientras disfrutaba las caricias que ella le proporcionaba, se permitía dejar salir quejidos gustosos y se rió en su mente al pensar que estaban haciendo eso en una iglesia. Él siempre las había odiado. Comenzaba a pensar que perder la consciencia de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo húmedo lo envolvía , ella estaba ahí, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, paseando su curiosa su lengua arriba y abajo, sumergiéndolo por completo en su boca. Llevó una de sus manos hasta sus testículos y comenzó a apretar simultáneamente, él perdió la razón, tomó su cabeza y comenzó a apurarla, a exigirle más en medio de gritos de ahogado, ella también empezó a quejarse a penas su boca quedaba con unos centímetros de libertad, él sujetó su cabello con ambas manos cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, pero ella se apartó de él antes que lo hiciera.

_—_Mierda, no puedes hacer eso_—_Murmuró apenas, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, ella se la devolvió.

_—_Dime qué eres.

_—_Estás bromeando.

_—_Dímelo.

_—_Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, ¿sabes?_—_Dijo él, aunque lamentó que su mano no se sintiera tan bien. Maka se acercó más e inmovilizó sus manos al lado de sus muslos._—_También puedo deshacer tu agarre con facilidad.

Ella sonrió con maldad, se levantó, sonó un cierre y la falda cayó. Terminó de bajarse las bragas y Soul se quedó paralizado, se olvidó completamente de que necesitaba acariciarse para quitarse ese tirón horrible.

_—_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_—_Si bien su idea era mostrar la arrogancia que él había dejado ver hace un rato, sonó insegura, pidiendo su aprobación.

_—_Sí_—_Contestó él, hipnotizado, o mejor dicho, idiotizado por el panorama delicioso que le otorgaban sus piernas largas y estilizadas.

Maka procedió a quitarse nuevamente el corsé, ahora suelto, y la blusa blanca, quedando totalmente desnuda. Él estiró su brazo como si quisiera tocar algo gaseoso, con miedo.

_—_Supongo, que ya se fue todo a la mierda_—_Dijo Soul cuando ella se sentó sobre sus muslos, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Ella tomó el pene de chico, caliente, pero en vez de dejar que se sumergiera por completo en ella solo permitió que se rozaran íntimamente.

_—_Vamos, deja que_—_Intentó pronunciar él, tomando la cintura de la chica, ella pellizco sus manos haciendo que las quitara.

_—_¿Qué eres?

_—_Oh, no_—_Se quejó él al notar que había caído en una trampa_—_No diré nada_—_Ella incrementó el roce.

_—_¿Qué eres?

_—_-Carajo, niña esto no es genial, tú también…hagámoslo y…

_—_¿Qué eres?

_—_¡Está bien, está bien!_—_Gritó él, dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre el colchón, rendido_—_Te lo diré

Ella dejó que se unieran por completo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego con los ojos cerrados debido a la satisfacción que le provocaba la sensación de tener sus cuerpos juntos.

_—_Es una promesa_—_Confirmó ella el trato mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre él, haciendo que se retorciera sobre el colchón, en su cara una sonrisa de felicidad.

_—_Es-esto es mejor, que un es-estúpido recuerdo_—_Habló entre gemidos.

Llevó sus manos hasta su cintura y contribuyó en las envestidas llenas de fuerza y de placer, sus caderas chocando y sus labios soltando los nombres del otro, como si estuvieran totalmente acostumbrados a ellos, como si los hubieran repetido desde siempre. Soul se levantó un poco para continuar por si solo la coreografía que habían ejecutado hasta el momento, ella tuvo cuidado de no rasguñarlo y se conformó con morder su cuello y él no sacó ninguna de sus cuchillas como en la noche anterior.

Maka fue apresada por un orgasmo delicioso y él le siguió unas cuantas envestidas más tarde, derrumbándose sobre ella con la respiración agitada.

Él los tapó a ambos con una frazada que había sido olvidada a los pies del colchón.

La chica carraspeó incómoda, ahora lúcida y satisfecha no sabía qué hacer o decir, Soul tenía los brazos flexionados tras la cabeza, miraba el techo pensativo.

_—_Creí que eras una fanática como todos acá, nunca te imaginé haciendo algo como esto, ya sabes, es pecado_—_Se burló él.

_—_Me siento un poco culpable_—_Reconoció ella.

_—_No lo parecías hace un momento_—_Ronroneó él, acercándola más a él besó suavemente su boca.

_—_Sí, como quieras, ahora dime qué eres.

_—_Por la cresta, ¿no te puedes olvidar de todo ese asunto? No arruinemos el buen rato que acabamos de pasar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, hizo un ademán de levantarse pero él se lo impidió.

_—_Mira, es muy complicado de entender pero… soy un arma_—_Habló él, resignado.

_—_¿Cómo es eso?

Un minuto de silencio.

_—_De verdad no sabes nada_—_No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, parecía un poco desconcertado al respecto.

_—_¿Debería saberlo?_—_Él se hundió entre sus hombros.

_—_¿Conoces la leyenda sobre la fundación de Death City?

_—_Acá mataron al diablo y los demonios rondan el lugar haciendo travesuras para vengar a su padre.

_—_Sí… la cosa es así, los "demonios" no son demonios_—_Maka lo miró con paciencia, ocultando su emoción científica_—_Lo que sucede es que no mataron al diablo, las brujas dividieron su alma en partes y las depositaron en los humanos pecaminosos, llenos de inseguridades, y estos adquirieron la capacidad de transformarse en armas_—_Hizo una pausa juzgando la expresión de Maka, y al no ver el miedo que esperaba o un deje de sarcasmo continuó_—_ Dicen que un día, habrá un arma poderosa en la que podrá re-encarnarse el demonio nuevamente, por eso crearon el Shibusen , para impedir que eso pase.

_—_Nunca creí que esa historia fuera real_—_Dijo ella, sorprendida.

_—_Al mismo tiempo_—_Volvió a hablar Soul_—_Todas las armas pueden convertirse en demonios si no aprenden a controlarse, esa es la otra tarea del Shibusen, educar y vigilar a las armas_—_Finalizó él lanzando un gran suspiro, había hablado demasiado rápido.

_—_Oh_—_Soltó ella.

_—_¿Solo "oh"? . Apuesto que no te crees nada de lo que te digo_—_Se burló el arma.

_—_Claro que te creo_—_Dijo ella ofreciéndole un sonrisa_—_Entonces tú eres un arma, y te trajeron aquí para que aprendieras a controlarte.

_—_Sí…no ha resultado muy bien_—_Acarició con una mueca de culpa su espalda.

_—_Y mi papá no deja que me acerque a nadie porque no se sabe quién podría ser un arma en Death City.

_—_…Sí

Soul calló la otra mitad de la verdad.

¿Qué haría Maka si supiera que su papá también es un arma?

Soul se levantó un poco y se quejó debido a los rasguños que tenía en su espalda.

¿Qué significaba para Maka que su papá fuera un arma?

_—_Bueno, me voy satisfecha.

_En muchos ámbitos_

Maka se levantó rápidamente, se puso sus ropas sin decir nada más.

_—_Mañana me contarás de dónde vienes y cómo es afuera_—_Habló ella divertida.

_—_¿Eh? No._—_Le cortó él_—_No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

_Y tu papá me matará cuando se entere que he hablado contigo y que hemos… ught_

Maka le regaló una mirada llena de enigma.

_—_Claro que tendrás tiempo_—_Parecía muy feliz_—_¿O te dedicas a perder el control y violar a diferentes mujeres en tu tiempo libre?

Él se quedó un rato mirándola y pensando en el significado tras sus palabras, recordó que ella siempre se la pasaba leyendo.

_—_Mira, si crees que puedes entrar en esto como la heroína de alguno de tus libros, estás muy equivocada, debes mantenerte alejada de mí, no sé de qué seré capaz la próxima vez y tú tienes algo que me…_—_Se calló, había subido demasiado el tono de voz.

_—_Yo tengo algo que…_—_Le incito a completar ella

_—_No sé, un olor extraño supongo_—_Respaldó su frase olisqueando su cabello, ella se había agachado nuevamente.

_—_¿Un olor bueno?

Él levantó los hombros con indiferencia, luego se tapó y le dio la espalda.

_—_Mira, yo no quiero hacer de ti un príncipe azul ni nada, porque… ¡ni si quiera me gustan los cuentos de hadas ni los vivieron felices por siempre! yo solo… pensé que nosotros…

_—_El solo hecho que estés en Death City ya hace un vida una historia de terror_—_Habló él sin darle la cara_—_Lo más cercano a la felicidad que podrías obtener es un "continuará" o un final abierto que te hará trizas la cabeza en un intento por descubrir qué hubiera pasado si.

_—_Vale_—_Maka fue cortante._—_Más te vale idear algo para que mi futuro esposo crea que soy virgen, pobre de ti si saltas sobre alguien más y sobre todo…nadie debe saber lo que pasó acá hoy_—_Gritó ella muy fuerte, contradiciendo sus acciones con la amenaza que había hecho, dio grandes zancadas hasta la escalera.

_Estúpido demonio _

_—_Nos vemos mañana_—_Escuchó un grito proveniente del campanario en cuanto comenzó a bajar los escalones, una sonrisa sustituyó la fea mueca de ira.

_—_Nos vemos, Sou**l**.


	4. Temporada de frambuesas

**N/A: **Hola, me demoré en subir este capi, porque examenes y porque me costó mucho escribirlo, ojalá mi esfuerzo se note y ustedes me den mi premio ;)**  
**

**Musas: **duh, Yuriko, o sea,** Wandering Lilly, **ojalá no esté más triste y sea feliz, feliz para siempre (uy que cursi pero u_u) y pues, que la amo. También saludines a** Arya **que de verdad deseaba la continuación. Mientras escribía escuché** Scissor sisters y Owl City.  
**

**Advertencia: **Un poco de lemon y de gore.**  
**

**A tener en cuenta: **Tercera persona sin focalización fija.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sons of Sin**

**.**

**Capítulo III: Temporada de frambuesas**

**.**

"_Y así fue como Dios lo expulsó del jardín del Edén para que trabajara la tierra de la que había sido formado_**" Gen 3, 23**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**U**n año pasó desde que Maka y Soul comenzaron una extraña relación de camarería.

Un año hasta hoy, el día en el que cometen el fatal asesinato.

—Este tipo es Albert Einstein-Soul y Maka estaban en la habitación al interior de la Iglesia, donde generalmente se cambia de vestuario el sacerdote— Hizo cosas geniales relacionadas con la física, un montón de descubrimientos y se le atribuye los inicios física cuántica, pero también cosas no tan geniales como la contribución a la construcción de la bomba atómica.

— ¿Qué es una bomba atómica? —Preguntó Maka,

—Ah, todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte de la historia—Le guiñó un ojo.

Comenzó cediendo a sus jueguitos sexuales, a contarle unas cuantas cosas de las armas, nada que comprometiera al Shibusen o a sus integrantes, y de pronto, se encontró haciendo el papel de profesor. Desde matemáticas hasta filosofía, Maka simplemente quería absorber todo lo que él sabía y mucho más. Él al principio lo tomó como la peor tortura, y varias veces pensó en dejarlo, pero entonces ella ponía esa cara de circunstancia, y mostraba esas piernas blancas, ¡simplemente no podía resistirse!, se había convertido en un alimento diario y privar a su cuerpo de él podía llegar a ser un castigo. Sí, él ya lo había intentado. Con el tiempo terminó por tomarle gusto a la situación y había desarrollado hacia ella un cariño genuino, como amiga y como mujer.

Pasaban horas enteras hablando sobre esa mierda que él siempre despreció en la escuela, y entonces Soul se alegraba de haberla aprendido solo por tener el placer de enseñárselo todo a ella. Pero su peculiar relación iba más allá de eso, pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos. Al principio él había tenido miedo de la reacción de Spirit, ya que había sido él mismo quien le había advertido sobre acercarse a Maka, pero aunque los había visto varias veces juntos, el señor Albarn no hizo el escándalo que él esperaba, y temía, no habló con Maka ni la regañó, solo recibió un escueto:

"La tocas, te mueres"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, sin mencionar que su amistad había empezado por el último paso: el sexo. Ahora él estaba totalmente consciente de que sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá de eso, o sea, estaba jodido; la tétrica Death City le parecía ahora el paraíso y la idea de quedarse ahí para siempre, porque Maka no podía salir de ahí, ya no le aterraba, incluso ya no imaginaba su vida fuera de allí.

Y Spirit no le haría más amenazas de ese tipo si le pedía matrimonio a su hija, ¿no?

Él era un buen tipo, si hasta fingía ser sacerdote para estar con Maka, el único defecto de ese hombre era amar demasiado a su hija, y la debilidad que sentía por las mujeres que ponía en duda el buen papel que desempeñaba en la iglesia, pero, ¿por qué fingía ser sacerdote?

Órdenes. Órdenes del Shibusen para mantener a su hija vigilada, cerca de ellos.

Además era un castigo, porque nadie debe salir de Death City.

Es una de las reglas principales del lugar, y Spirit la rompió.

Desde que pasó la era turística nadie debe entrar, y si entra, no debe salir.

Pero Spirit no era el mayor problema del chico albino, debería serlo, pero había algo que ocupaba más espacio en sus pensamientos, ojalá fuera el peli-rojo el más grande inconveniente…

Las armas son conocidas por tener cercanía con el demonio, fácilmente pueden transformarse en uno de menor categoría, y si el alma era fuerte y oscura, la condición podía evolucionar hasta que el propio Diablo y su espíritu nómada decidieran apoderarse de su cuerpo, para renacer y tratar de gobernar el mundo que la Muerte en persona le había tratado de arrebatar. O algo así le explicaron cuando lo trajeron a Death City esa fatídica noche. Nunca se lo creyó completamente, por eso se lo había contado a Maka cuando se lo pidió sin ofrecer toda la resistencia que debió, eso y por el hecho que se le lanzó desnuda y sensual sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo ahora, su naturaleza demoníaca era lo único que podía explicar lo que a veces sucedía con él.

Perdía la consciencia.

Perdía la consciencia y sin embargo, cuando volvía en sí mismo, había echo cosas.

Maka lo había comprobado en persona, no solo la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, en un callejón cerca de su casa sin más refugio que una tupida cortina de niebla, sino muchas veces desde que empezaron a verse.

_Es su olor_

Ella tenía un olor que simplemente lo volvía loco, un aroma dulzón y picante que lo azotaba cada vez que la tenía cerca de él, lo encendía fácilmente y nublaba su mente con pensamientos obscenos, de posibilidades, de cosas que le gustaría hacerle, de posiciones que podían probar.

Había sido duro durante los primeros meses, la pequeña y demoniaca personalidad de su mente tomaba posesión de su cuerpo con una frecuencia que le atemorizaba, y cuando despertaba, Maka yacía a su lado, desnuda y jadeando, él se preocupaba y la revisaba, ella insistía en el placer que había recibido y le restaba importancia al asunto, él se frustraba hasta que los recuerdos volvían paulatinamente a medida que ella comenzaba a besarlo para darle algo de consuelo. Afortunadamente, los desdoblamientos de personalidad habían disminuido a medida que se acostumbró a ese olor, es más, hace cuatro meses que no pasaba, pero temía que volviera.

Su teoría era que esa esencia particular se debía a que era hija de Spirit, y Soul, como el arma que era, reaccionaba a ese aroma casi como un animal en época de celo, reconocía ese olor como el perfume de una fémina de su misma especie.

Cuanto asco le daba pensar que fuera de esa manera.

El temor se fortificaba cuando recordaba que ese olor también bañaba la escena de ese día, cuando descubrió que era un arma. Una gran excitación lo había envuelto dentro de la limusina, y su nariz sintió ese aroma gobernar el ambiente como si no fuera una esencia sino una melodía, su corazón palpitó el sobre de rápido, se fue de la tierra y cuando volvió, sus padres y su hermano…

— ¿Soul?

—Ah, ¿qué? —Trató de lucir sereno.

— Que me cuentes lo de las bombas ahora—Ella lo miró con sospecha.

Él había matado a su familia, lo gritaban esas extrañas cuchillas que salían de sus brazos y la sangre que emanaba de ellas, la sangre, de su sangre, que yacía regada por todas partes, incluyendo su propio cuerpo, lo decía la cabeza separada del cuerpo del caballo, lo decía el conductor que lo miraba aterrorizado, pidiendo misericordia. Dos hombres llegaron de la nada, uno con un tornillo en la cabeza y otro con el pelo levente teñido con blanco en un lado, mataron al conductor frente a sus ojos y lo trajeron a Death City, frente a lo cual Soul no opuso resistencia debido al miedo que le provocaron los inexplicables acontecimientos. Spirit lo acogió en la iglesia y le explicó lo que ahora era, un arma, un pedazo de Satán puesto en un cuerpo humano gracias a las brujas y los adherentes del Diablo en el pasado. _Genial_.

Lo peor había venido después, cuando se daba un baño, volvieron a él los recuerdos, él gritando y apuñalando sucesivamente a sus padres, demasiado asustados y sorprendidos como para comprender, el forcejeo que tuvo con Wes, lo fácil que resultó separar sus extremidades del resto de su cuerpo. Se quedó en el viejo colchón que me proporcionaron en el campanario por un mes, hasta que bajó resignado a enfrentar la vida que le quedaba, acabar con ella sería muy fácil, e injusto para los que había asesinado. Decidió tocar el puto órgano casi buscando consuelo y algo familiar, a Spirit le gustó y comenzó a hacerlo en las misas, la gente lo miraba con desconfianza, y él, por su parte, solía posar sus rubíes en una niña que iba siempre a la iglesia y solía verlo tanto como él a ella, sin asco como el resto de los ciudadanos, pero él temía hablarle y asustarla como a los demás. Nunca se imaginó que fuera la hija de Spirit, esa a la cual no debía "ensuciar", y no podían culparlo de ello, no se parecen en nada, pensó que era una huérfana que solía venir a leer y a refugiarse en la iglesia, nada más.

— ¡Soul!

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó.

Ella vio con preocupación al hombre que la había acompañado por más de un año, ¿quién habría de imaginar que terminarían siendo tan unidos?

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Le preguntó, quitándole el libro de las manos y acercándose más a él, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente.

—Solo estaba pensando.

Maka se angustió al ver como la soledad colmaba sus ojos color escarlata, impotente al no poder llenar el vacío que parecía tener ese hombre en su alma.

Después que le diera la noticia que quería darle, ¿se sentiría más feliz o más solitario todavía?

Si él se separara de ella ahora…Lo miró con decisión, tomó su mano con fuerza.

— ¡Tengo que decirte algo! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Soul sonrió y pasó su mano por el rostro de Maka, la sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Las damas primero—Susurró contra su oreja.

Maka perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al concentrarse en las caricias que Soul le proporcionaba, pero el nerviosismo que le ocasionaban las palabras que quería decirle no desapareció, al contrario, se intensificó a medida que sus manos grandes se movían más y más abajo, desde su clavícula pasando por sus pechos hasta su trasero.

— ¡Te amo! —Gritó, haciendo que el chico se detuviera repentinamente para mirarla—Nunca te lo había dicho. —Explicó ella.

—Yo también Maka—Le contestó él, sin apagar la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

La rubia se ruborizó, sin poder evitar sonreír de vuelta, aun cuando esas no eran las palabras exactas que quería decirle.

Soul se sintió lleno de fuerza con las palabras de ella enterró su nariz en el cuello de Maka por gusto. Su olor era mucho más fuerte el día de hoy.

Más fuerte.

Más dulce.

Se le hacía agua la boca.

Su mohín de felicidad se esfumó y sus labios se estiraron con anticipación en cuanto levantó su mano derecha para atraer la boca de ella hasta la de él, la encerró con fuerza entre sus brazos, atrapando su calor, y cada uno de sus suspiros se escapaba apresurado, temerosos de ser encarcelados ellos también entre las peleas apasionadas de su lengua y el choque ocasional e incómodo de sus dientes contra la dentadura filosa y derecha de él.

Maka sabía lo que venía a continuación, podía sentir el cuerpo de Soul palpitando mientras lo rogaba.

—Te encendiste solo con un te amo—Se burló ella de él. Desabrochando las pesadas vestimentas que él llevaba, atrasadas en la moda según lo que le había enseñado él mismo, lo dejó en la blusa suelta color blanco, que desabrochada a Maka se le antojaba horriblemente atractiva sobre su pecho bien formado. Beso húmeda sus pectorales y paseó sus manos por sus abdominales elásticos y firmes, suspirando sobre el camino de caricias que estaba plantando. Siguió bajando sus manos hasta que se encontró con la erección de él, la acarició y el arma no aguantó más, se lanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo, ella se quejó bajo su peso pero el berrinche no duró mucho, su boca fue tomada por la de él nuevamente, mientras hacía trizas los cordones delanteros de la encimera del largo vestido color coral que estaba ocupando, una vez que se deshizo de la tela más oscura bajó la color rosa para tener acceso a sus senos, pálidos, perfumados y desnudos, los mordisqueó sin medir su fuerza, paseando su lengua caliente por el lugar, con el título de dueño en sus palmas cálidas que se turnaban con su boca para atender cada uno de sus pechos y cada centímetro de su cuello.

Maka comenzó a gemir entre cada vocal que lanzaba huérfana al aire, y de vez en cuando, se asomaba su temor, que Spirit podía venir en cualquier momento, pero Soul se quedaba callado y seguía enloqueciéndola, ahora deslizando sus manos en las piernas de la chica, por debajo de la amplia falda, con paciencia, con fuerza, presionando cada nervio y cada fibra con un movimiento único.

—Ah, Soul

No tardaba en calentarse cuando se trataba de él, a veces, unas simples palabras de Soul al oído bastaban para que ella lo necesitara dentro. Se dio vuelta y se afirmó de manos y rodillas en el suelo, se subió la falda y levantó sus caderas para que él entendiera. Él entró en ella sin miramientos, listo hace mucho tiempo, ella sintió la maravillosa sensación de sus pieles uniéndose, de la suya amoldándose a la de él, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo y él comenzó a moverse, brusco, con urgencia, haciéndola gritar y gemir llena de placer, tratando de moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para acompañarlo en el vaivén, él se agachó hasta que sus dientes se hicieron con su lóbulo y sus manos con sus senos, apretó al mismo tiempo.

—Di mi nombre, Maka—Le susurró en la oreja, con una voz perdida y ronca, que parecía estar haciéndole trizas las cuerdas vocales.

— ¡Soul, Soul, Soul! —Le hizo caso, a punto de llegar al éxtasis, hubiera llegado, de no ser por la risa irónica que llenó la boca de Soul y que la desconcertó, paró de contribuir en las embestidas para mirarlo con reproche, se asustó al ver su cara deformada en una mueca de sorna total—¿Soul?

Él la penetró con más fuerza haciendo que le ardiera, luego la apretó más contra sí, haciendo que se sentara sobre él.

—No…—Habló—Yo no soy Soul.

—Eso… no es gracioso cariño— Trató de mantener la calma, pero solo obtuvo una nalgada de respuesta.

—Sigue moviéndote mi putita.

Maka sintió escalofríos recorriendo toda su piel, la nube del deseo retrocedió.

—Otra vez estás inconsciente— Le dijo con calma, para no desencadenar su propio pánico. — Es mejor que no sigamos, más tarde te arrepentirás—Trató de alejarse, pero él no la dejó, riendo más desenfrenadamente, con los ojos desenfocados, un poco de saliva corría por su mentón.

— Pero yo quiero pegarme un buen polvo en este instante. — Hizo un puchero lleno de sorna.

Asustada, rasguñó el brazo que la ataba a su cintura, pero él no se inmuto, a pesar de haberle hecho un pequeño corte. Era completamente diferente a las otras veces, parecía como si de verdad…

—Ya te lo dije dulzura—Habló nuevamente, atragantándose entre carcajadas. —Yo no soy Soul.

Tomó la cabeza de Maka y la estampó contra el suelo, y mientras ella suplicaba que se detuviera, mientras chillaba de dolor, él solo reía y reía y reía y reía y reía y Maka lloraba y lloraba y lloraba y lloraba, cada vez más fuerte, de pronto se encontró llamando a su padre, a alguien, a dios, que sacaran a ese monstruo de encima suyo, que dolía y que la lastimaba, ese no era Soul, pero lo estaba suplantando de la manera más cruel de todas.

—Soul, vuelve—Lloriqueaba como podía, él la dio vuelta y comenzó a tocarla entera, y a pesar de ser las manos de Soul, no se movían como solían hacerlo, con delicadeza, con adoración, no, solo sentía asco y repulsión y parecía que cada uno de sus movimiento era una patada en su corazón.

Sintió algo húmedo correr por su cuello, y esa sensación la sacó por un minuto de propia agonía, vio que Soul estaba llorando, a pesar de tener los iris desorbitados, de la mueca de perversa satisfacción, salían lágrimas de sus cuencas, él estaba sufriendo, trataba de volver y no podía.

Realizando un inmenso esfuerzo, ella estiró las manos y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, lo besó con intensidad, él trató de apartarla tirando de su cabello, pero terminó por ir deteniendo el choque entre sus dos cuerpos hasta quedarse inmóvil correspondiendo su beso.

Maka dio dos parpadeos y ya no estaba en la habitación, semidesnuda, adolorida y humillada, estaba en otra, negra y roja, de candelabros azules, llevaba un vestido negro, en el fondo del cuarto un piano y Soul sentado en un sillón de estilo imperial con miles de diablillos rojos gritando al unísono, él tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas salían de él, sin entender donde estaba, o por qué, impulsada por su propio cuerpo avanzó hasta el alvino y apartó a los pequeños seres de su alrededor, tomó entre sus manos su cabeza y acarició su cabello.

—Todo está bien, Soul.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose lo mismo.

Volvió a pestañear, sintiendo los ojos cansados y pesados, la primera vez que agitó sus pestañas vio los ojos confundidos de su amigo y primer amor, cuando lo hizo por segunda vez se encontró con su mirada horrorizada sobre ella, las marcas de las lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando, anunciando un nuevo llanto, ella se incorporó como pudo y lo abrazó, sin dejar que él saliera de su interior, porque dolería, y porque no quería que se alejara más todavía.

—Todo está bien Soul, no pasó nada.

—Te hice daño—Se lamentó, como si fuera el hombre más pequeño del mundo— Ni si quiera merezco pedir perdón—Y más lágrimas, los brazos de Maka no eran lo suficientemente largos para acurrucarlo y alejarlo de su dolor, ¿que si le había hecho daño?, sí, pero no le importaba, no había sido él, daba lo mismo, ¿qué era el dolor de su cuerpo comparado al dolor de su alma?

—No eras tú, mi amor, no eras tú—Le susurra.

Y no se dieron cuenta.

Él estaba tan empeñado en lamentarse por el daño que le había hecho a Maka y ella estaba tan concentrada en trasmitirle seguridad a Soul por medio de sus brazos y apodos cariñosos que no escucharon los pasos apresurados, ni el jadeo de urgencia, ni la puerta abrirse.

Tampoco vieron la expresión de terror de Spirit, que lentamente pasó a una de furia ciega.

Así es, los asesinos de Spirit Albarn fueron Maka, su propia hija, y Soul, al que acogió como uno, pero, ¿por qué?

— ¡SOUL! —Gritó a todo pulmón el recién llegado, haciendo que el aludido se levantara rápidamente, separándose de Maka, ella se quejó de dolor y vio salir un poco de sangre, su padre observaba la escena con angustia e impotencia. —Maka, debí haberte alejado de él— Se acercó hasta ella sintiéndose culpable, bajó su falda— Pero no te preocupes, papá ya llegó—La abrazó—Papá escuchó tus gritos y vino enseguida. —Acariciaba su cabeza con una fuerza excesiva, pero su hija lo dejó para que se tranquilizara un poco, entre exhalación e inhalación, la muchacha se acomodó como pudo la ropa y Soul se subió los pantalones.

—No te preocupes papá—Dijo ella, procurando resaltar la última palabra midiendo la furia de su padre—No es nada que tu no hayas hecho en esta iglesia—Finalizó con más resentimiento del que hubiera deseado, Spirit comenzó a temblar.

— ¡¿Eso le dijiste?! ¡Una especie de venganza contra mí!—El padre de Maka se paró mirando con odio a Soul, casi lanzándole fuego con la ayuda de su imaginación, la rubia posó sus ojos en el alvino, suplicándole con la mirada que se defendiera, pero él tenía en la cara una máscara de resignación enorme— ¡Di algo, maldita sea, no quiero hacerte daño!

—Yo…—Comenzó a mascullar el acusado.

—Papá déjanos solos—Le interrumpió Maka al notar que no será capaz de decir algo en su defensa.

Y por primera vez, ella vio una mueca de ira genuina en el rostro del sacerdote.

— Hija, párate— Le ordenó.

— ¿Para qué? —Fingió no entender, escondiendo sin resultado su nerviosismo.

—Párate—Repitió.

Maka tragó la saliva ácida que se había estado acumulado en su boca, trató de mirar más allá de la furia de su padre, no, no podía desobedecerle esta vez. Suspiró y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, apenas lo intentó dio un gemido de dolor, producto de una puntada tortuosa en su sexo. Cayó al piso con otro quejido, golpeó el suelo con rabia.

Acto seguido, escuchó como las fosas nasales de Spirit hacían un ruido infernal, lo vio con miedo, la boca de su padre abierta, repleta de incredulidad y sus cejas fruncidas le daban a su rostro un aire estremecedor.

—Papá, vamos, yo también quería y…

— ¡Lo defiendes! —Luego miró a Soul, miserable, en el suelo— ¡Te defiende!

Caminó hasta él y lo levantó de la camisa, esta se rompió por el peso y Soul cayó al suelo, Spirit lo pateó, aventándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, mientras tanto, Maka maldecía el ardor que sentía y se preguntaba cómo no había notado que su padre era tan fuerte.

—Te voy a matar, hijo de puta—Amenazó Spirit y Maka notó que estaba hablando en serio, ella sabía que Soul era fuerte, pero ahora no se sentía tan segura luego de la demostración que había hecho su padre. En cuando el peli-rojo comenzó a avanzar para llegar nuevamente donde el alvino, Maka se estiró y se aferró como si su alma dependiera de ello a la pierna de su padre— Suéltame.

— ¡No papá, no puedes hacerlo! —Le rogó—No era él mismo, y si lo matas yo…

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Él detuvo su caminata para preguntar, ella se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al elegir esas palabras, al decir la verdad—Maka—La llamó, y al ver que no respondía se agachó para tomarla de los hombros— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que este cabrón no estaba consciente cuando te lo hizo?!

— Me estás lastimando—Se quejó la chica, más indefensa todavía entre las manos grandes de su padre.

Él la dejó, soltó el agarre de su pierna y la empujó a un costado.

—Dime que estabas consciente—Le habló al chico tumbado en la otra esquina de la habitación— ¡DIME QUE ESTABAS CONSCIENTE POR LA MIERDA, SOUL!

Soul sonrió, teniéndose lástima a sí mismo, pensando en que ese sería el fin, pero que estaba bien, nunca podría perdonarse lo que le había hecho a Maka, ¿casarse?, no, las veces anteriores había sido diferente, ella no había salido _tan_ lastimada. Los minutos pasaban y los recuerdos de la brutalidad a la que la había sometido volvían a él burlonas y ya no podía soportarlo. Ella sufriría unos días por su partida, pero solo sería uno días, ¿verdad?, ahora la tendrían más vigilada y… Está bien, tal vez ella se quedaría muy sola, pero él ya no tenía derecho de estar a su lado, y seguir viviendo sin ella… iba a terminar muerto tarde o temprano, ¿quién mejor para ejecutarlo que él mismísimo Spirit?—Lo siento viejo, de verdad te fallé—Dijo bien fuerte—Lo siento Maka, pero lo que te hice no tiene perdón de dios.

— ¿Eso es todo?—Gritó Spirit—Lo siento, lo siento mucho y con eso te mueres y te vas tranquilamente, ¿eh?—Su furia no parecía tener fin, llegaba a temblar y sus ojos, a abrirse hasta lo inimaginable—No entiendes nada mocoso, te traen hasta acá para enseñarte a controlar tus estúpidos impulsos del demonio, y tú vas y lo primero que hace el bebé rico, hijo de la gran puta, Evans es tirarse a mi hija, a la que le advertí que no tocara, mientras decide no enterarse de la mierda que está haciendo—Paró de hablar, respirando agitadamente, Maka nunca había visto así a su padre, estaba paralizada, y tan aterrorizada que no tuvo el coraje suficiente para lanzarse nuevamente a sus pies y suplicar.

Soul también estaba estático, tratando de recordar alguna vez en la que Spirit se viera igual de cabreado. Le temió a la muerte que se aproximaba segura, y al mismo tiempo, la pedía a gritos para acabar con ese gran nudo de culpabilidad que sentía en el cuello y que no hacía otra cosa que expandirse y tragar cada parte de su mente apenas veía a Maka ahí, con los labios hinchados y el cabello alborotado, pensando en que se veía atractiva de todos modos.

—Te voy a matar—Habló nuevamente el sacerdote, Maka se sorprendió hasta al infinito, al contrario de Soul, al ver el brazo de Spirit convertirse en un cuchillo curvo, casi como una oz—Lentamente pequeño bastardo, para que sufras cada paso que des hacia el infierno.

— ¡Eres un arma!—Chilló Maka con reproche y entonces, el cuerpo de su padre giró lentamente hacia ella, sin temblar.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un arma?—Se llevó la otra mano al rostro, como si quisiera comprobar que no tenía fiebre, o que no estaba en una pesadilla, luego volvió a darle la espalda a su hija para atormentar a Soul con su mirada iracunda—Tú, pequeña mierda.

Albarn hija observó como el brazo convertido en navaja se hacía más grande, casi tocando el techo del lugar y luego, como lo apuntaba hacia Soul.

_El de verdad va a matarlo, no importa lo que diga._

Pero el único año que podía presumir de haber vivido había sido gracias a él, cada día, cada cosa nueva que había aprendido. Si él se iba, y así de fácil frente a sus ojos, ¿cómo podría ella volver a esa antigua y gris rutina que llevaba antes de conocerlo? No podía recordarla si quiera.

—Spirit—Volvió a llamarlo como siempre, ignorando la palabra papá, con la lengua enredada—No lo hagas, yo lo amo y yo…

— ¡Cállate! — Le interrumpió— Este imbécil merece la muerte, merece eso y mucho más. Sé que lo que te doy no es vida, pero es necesario Maka, algún día lo entenderás.

Soul reaccionó con las palabras de la mujer, con su voz decidida, con esa mirada oliva, apunto de ser mezclada con el agua de sus lágrimas. No, él no podía morir, no frente a ella. No podía dejarla en Death City. Él le había prometido sacarla de allí para llevarla a conocer Londres, su tierra natal, y muchos lugares más. Se levantó del suelo, obteniendo una sonrisa de Maka como respuesta, sintió una punzada en el lado del estómago que Spirit había pateado, pero nada que le impidiera moverse.

Pero ya era tarde.

Tal vez debió ver el rostro de Maka con anterioridad para darse un poco de fuerza.

Ya no había tiempo. Spirit había decidido ignorar a su hija y con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos y ahora su brazo filoso bajaba sobre su cabeza, en un lento patrón que le permitía prepararse para el último acto de su patética vida.

Bueno.

Al menos había conocido a Maka.

Procuró dirigirle un último te amo, tratando de modularlo bien en sus labios culpables.

Maka sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, con miedo y urgencia. Tenía que hacer algo. Y cuando esa frase se materializó en su cerebro, su padre había levantado su brazo y Soul estaba susurrando un último "te amo" con los labios.

¿Qué pasó a continuación?

Solo vio que Soul cerraba los ojos y de pronto, ya no los vio más, sino que se encontró frente a los sorprendidos de su padre, sus piernas delgadas se sentían tiritar bajo la falda y cuando pudo procesar sin dificultad lo que estaba ocurriendo trató de reprimir un grito, pero fracasó. Fue el alvino el que materializó su incredulidad.

— ¿Maka es un arma también?

Y entonces recordó, el día después de haberla 'violado' en el callejón, su espalda llena de cortes y rasguños.

_Ella es un arma_

Ahora el cuerpo entero de ella era presa de un espasmo, viendo con temor, ya no a su padre sino su propio brazo, también convertido en una cuchilla, apuntando directamente a Spirit.

— Yo… —Trató de pensar con claridad, pero no podía—Aléjate papá, no quiero que le hagas nada a Soul.

Y Spirit retrocedió, pero no parecía estar llevando a cabo esa acción por las palabras de Maka, más bien, lo hacía por su propia impresión, su cabeza le pesaba, su corazón también.

Era el fin.

Tantos años alejando a su hija del resto de las armas, para que nada ensuciara su alma y activara esa faceta maligna, heredada por él y por su madre, todo ese dolor que sentía al ver a Maka jugando sola, hablando con amigos imaginarios, su estúpida actuación de sacerdote para que el Shibusen lo dejara en paz, la muerte de Kami, todo, todo se había ido por la borda, porque ahora vendrían por ella y se la quitarían tal como lo hicieron con su esposa. Nunca debió haber vuelto a Death City, se hubiera quedado en el desierto de Atacama, debió… tal vez, simplemente, nunca debió haber nacido.

— Lo siento Maka, de verdad lo siento—Y él de verdad lo sentía, porque las cosas habían dado un vuelco inesperado, un horrible vuelco—Pero ahora todo se reduce a dos opciones, ¿te mato yo, o lo hace el Shibusen?—En su cara una sonrisa propia de la locura, Soul, aún un poco aturdido, salió de la protección de Maka para pararse a su lado, también transformó su brazo.

—No sé de qué hablas viejo—Masculló—Ni me importa, somos dos contra uno—Dudó de sus palabras, pues Maka no parecía estar en buen estado — ¿Quién perdió el control ahora?, no dejaré que le toques ni un pelo.

Ver su brazo en esa forma, fue como abrir un cerrojo corroído por los años, vinieron a Maka muchas imágenes desconocidas, no, más bien, olvidadas.

—_Maka, mira Maka, mi pierna es filosa—Una sonrisa brillante y cabello de oro al viento—Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo, inténtalo._

Se tambaleó un poco, notando la sonrisa desequilibrada de su padre.

— _¡No le enseñes esas cosas a la niña!—Su padre que llegaba apurado y le daba una cachetada a su madre, ella no decía nada._

Soul estaba también delante de ella ahora, discutía con su padre.

— _¿Por qué papá le pegó a Mamá?_

—_Él le teme a la muerte_

Maka tomó con fuerza su cabeza, dos chicos peleaban frente a ella con sus propios brazos, ¿o eran espadas?

—_Kami, el Shibusen nos manda a llamar—Dice papá con el rostro lleno de sombras._

—_Nos exige nuestra presencia, dirás— Habla burlona mamá._

_Papá y mamá pelean mucho últimamente._

—_No quiero que vayas—Digo, estirando mis manitas insignificantes._

_Que no se vaya mamá._

— _Debo ir, campeona—Sonríe ella—Recuerda que te amo._

_Mamá, no te vayas, corro detrás de ella, pero papá cierra la puerta antes de que yo pueda alcanzarla._

— _¡Mami!_

Vuelve a mirar la escena que se desarrolla frente a ella, distingue a su padre, enfoca más a vista, también está Soul, al parecer Spirit trata de acercarse a ella, ¿qué es esa mirada tan sádica?, ¿quiere matarla?

— _Papá, dónde está mamá_

—…

—_Ella no volvió contigo_

—…

— _¿Y por qué tienes ese líquido rojo en tu cara si aún no es temporada de frambuesas?_

Sí, por eso tiene esos ojos, ardiendo, quiere matarla como…

— ¡Fuiste tú! —Un grito desgarrador que sale de sus entrañas, haciendo que los hombres paren de pelear—Te quedas callado porque es más fácil, ¿no?—Sigue hablando ella con dolor—Me quieres matar como lo hiciste con ella, ¿verdad?—Spirit baja la mirada— ¡Tú mataste a mi madre!—Y él sigue sin moverse, mientras Soul abre la boca hasta su límite—Porque ella era un arma…

—Porque ella era un arma, ¿eh?—Habla por fin el peli-rojo mirando hacia el techo—Si es por eso—Continúa—Soul debe morir, tú también Makita….Yo también—Comienza a reír—Sí, todos debemos morir, porque somos unos pecadores.

Maka no podía creer el nulo remordimiento que él parecía estar experimentando, se contorsionaba de un lado para otro y se llega a preguntar si no lo ha poseído el diablo en persona.

—Empecemos, empecemos—Murmura Spirit—Tú estás más cerca mocoso, ven, ven.

Se acercó de manera peligrosa hasta Soul, convirtiendo su otra mano, las separó y a medida que se acercaba a Soul las iba cerrando, como si estuviera a punto de dar un gran aplauso.

Sin saber lo que hacía, sintiéndose más ligera que nunca, Maka avanzó y trató de empujar a su padre, olvidando completamente que su brazo ya no era el de una persona normal, sino el de un demonio. Su extremidad derecha traspasó por completo una de sus costillas y sintió, como si se tratara de una simple caricia, cada uno de los órganos que pasó a llevar a medida que su mano atravesaba la carne, tan frágil ahora que la sentía rasgarse al paso de su filo, fue una sensación casi deliciosa.

La cara desfigurada de Spirit volvió lentamente a su mueca habitual, hasta que, sereno, le sonrió a su hija al caer al suelo de la capilla, él mismo cerró los ojos, susurrando un "perdón" que Maka no estuvo segura de haber presenciado o inventado en su mente, para redimirlo de sus errores fatales.

Maka se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de su padre aún caliente, lloró un poco, pero solo un poco, porque él había matado a su madre, y había estado a punto de hacerle daño a Soul. Ella solo hizo lo que tarde o temprano hubiera terminado haciendo. Porque la verdad no se esconde para siempre.

— ¡Maka!—Y Soul la toma entre sus brazos, levantándola y consolándola, su cerebro trabajando a mil por segundo, pensando, maquinando, ¿cómo escapar de Death City?—Debemos irnos, ellos vendrán—Está asustado, no va a mentirle, demuestra su pánico con sus movimientos torpes y des-sincronizados—Ellos vendrán—Repite, y entonces Maka reacciona, lo mira como si fuera la primera vez y acerca sus labios a los suyos, para darse la suficiente fuerza para decir lo que tiene que decir.

—Tenemos que huir—Pronuncia casi con alegría.

— Ve al campanario y ponte algún pantalón viejo mío, así no puedes correr—Concuerda Soul, de todas maneras no hay otra salida para ellos, aun si se enfrentan a la muerte, no les queda más que seguir adelante.

Y ella se para, su brazo ya no es un cuchilla y ya no se siente ligera, al contrario, sus piernas pesan el doble y el ardor en su entrepierna vuelve, pero no hay tiempo porque ellos vendrán, ¿quiénes vendrán?, ella no lo sabe, pero Soul lo pronunció en medio de espasmos, han de ser peligrosos, deben huir.

Soul observó la figura de Maka perderse por la puerta cojeando, solo puede escuchar el eco de sus pasos, cierra los ojos escuchándolos, pensando qué pueden hacer, a dónde deberían ir. Cuando los abre, ya se ha resignado a vagar pidiendo por ayuda, él podría tocar en la calle, ¿pero de dónde sacaría un piano?, tal vez un acordeón es más barato, él tenía unos ahorros, sobrevivir así, o colarse en un buque hasta Londres, donde seguramente tendría fortuna.

— ¿Sa…bes po-por qué no hay mujeres e-en el Shibusen?—Un susurro lo congeló en el lugar y luego sintió una mano en su tobillo, miró hacia abajo, era Spirit—Las matan—Empezó a contar sin esperar a su respuesta—Medusa les dijo que las…. mujeres que eran a-armas tenían más capacidades para atraer al diablo— Una débil sonrisa adornó su rostro pálido—Entraron en pánico, Kami era tan hermosa… y t-tenía otro tipo de mentalidad, era extranjera…v-vino por mero turismo y yo… me e-enamoré de ella sin saber q-que era un arma… p-pasó el tiempo y cuando lo descubrí, traté de escapar con ella, nació Maka y e-ellos… nos encontraron y me obligaron a quedarme acá… p-pero estaban muertos de miedo… me pidieron q-que matara a Kami, a ella o al niña dijeron, que de lo contrario, lo harían ellos dijeron, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?—Hablaba casi a la perfección, restregando su rostro míseramente en el suelo.

— Es mejor que le digas eso a Maka—Le dice Soul, conmovido por su historia y tratando de tranquilizarlo—No te esfuerces, te practicaré primeros auxilios, diremos que fue un accidente entre tú y yo—Una risa sacudió a Spirit, tosió sangre.

— Ellos sabrán que Maka ha activado su naturaleza, la hueles, ¿verdad?—Soul le dirigió una mirada de pánico—Seguro que te vuelve loco, incluso yo…tengo que descargarme con mujeres al azar—Hizo una mueca de dolor y se tocó la herida—Deben ir al cuarto callejón camino a casa y decir "calabaza, calabaza", solo así podrán escapar de acá.

—Tengo que vendarte el torso primero…

—No. Yo… —Risas—De verdad perdí el control hace un rato, no quiero ni imaginar lo que… — Se detuvo para toser otra vez— Además, n-no creo que puedan e-escapar más de dos personas—Arcadas, sangre cayendo de su boca—M-me lo merezco.

— Entonces tú y Maka escaparán, ella estará muy feliz y yo no…

—Por favor, cuida de ella— Ignoró sus palabras—Si yo m-me voy sabrán a donde fuimos… si yo estoy v-vivo me lo sacarán de alguna manera… o sabrán a-a dónde los envié.

— ¿De qué…?

—D-debes matarme, ellos se confundirán… no estarán seguros d-de dónde buscar primero— SU tono iba bajando se volumen cada vez más.

—Pero Maka

— Es mejor… que ella no-no sepa de e-esta pequeña conversación—Otra sonrisa, débil—Ella estaría muy t-triste… prefiero que me vea como el m-malvado.

Soul se levantó y comenzó a caminar tomándose del cabello, sin saber que hacer, era demasiada información.

— S-se te está… acabando e-el… tiempo mocoso—Susurró Spirit, en medio de un quejido prolongado

— Gracias por acogerme, gracias por dejarme cuidar de tu hija—Los brazos del alvino se volvieron a convertir en cuchillas por segunda vez en el día.

— No confío en ti…pero…. e-estoy desesperado—Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos—Hazlo v-ver brutal—Le pide—Y no la hagas s-sufrir.

Él cerró los ojos, y Soul dejó caer sus brazos sobre él, repetidas veces, casi deformando su cuerpo, haciendo parecer el asesinato rabioso y lleno de rencor, todo eso mientras lloraba. Cuando decidió que era hora de parar, cerró los ojos para no ver el resultado de sus acciones, salió tambaleándose del cuarto.

A fuera estaba Maka apoyada contra la pared, llorando.

— ¿Lo escuchaste todo?—Maka solo afirmó con la cabeza, él la acercó hasta su pecho, consolándola y manchándola con la sangre de su padre—Que no sea en vano, debemos irnos—Ella volvió a asentir.

La jaló a través de la catedral, notando que llevaba una blusa blanca, el corsé de antes y unas calzas negras, botas altas.

— ¿Estás cómoda?—Le preguntó una vez que salieron de la construcción.

— Nunca antes había usado pantalones—Contestó ella indiferente.

Él no supo que más decir mientras caminaban por las calles, debían ser las siete de la tarde y del sol apenas quedaban unos destellos, la misa había terminado a las seis, ¿qué tan rápido se puede cometer un asesinato?, tenía miedo de pensar que ella estaba molesta con él, tenía miedo de lo que encontrarían en el cuarto callejón.

—Tengo miedo—Gimió Maka, materializando los pensamientos de su acompañante.

Soul le sonrió cálidamente, tratando de darle seguridad, pero Maka sentía que estaban pisando arenas movedizas, cada paso, cada movimiento, todo los hundía y los llevaba hasta la muerte, si su padre no había podido negarse al Shibusen, quiénes eran ellos como para poder desafiarlos, dieron vuelta en un callejón y ella lo aprisionó contra la pared.

Ya no podía decirle lo que tanto deseaba.

Todos sus sueños y sus planes con él eran tragados lentamente por una cortina de sangre y de tradición.

— Te amo—Lo besó, haciendo que sintiera la justicia del último beso, él le correspondió, moviendo sus manos en un frenesí por demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Y él también calló, porque, cuando estás a punto de morir no le propones matrimonio a la mujer que amas. Eso es crueldad.

—También te amo.

La separó de él, pero siguió tomando su mano, la guio hasta el fondo del pasaje sin salida.

—Yo estuve una vez acá—Observó Maka recordando a la gitana.

Soul la miró de reojo, él también recordaba haberla estado persiguiendo por acá, ese día, el día en que todo empezó.

El día en que hubiera sido mejor no hablarle a la chica que siempre leía en la iglesia, a la que creyó huérfana, la que tenía ese irresistible aroma del pecado impregnado en la piel.

— Calabaza, calabaza- Pronunció sintiéndose estúpido.

Apretó más la mano de la chica que tenía a su lado sin saber que esperar, un sonido de cascabeles y de la nada apareció una figura femenina.

— ¡Spirit olí la sangre y…!—De cabello morado y sinuosas curvas, la mujer se quedó paralizada al verles las caras—Ustedes no son Spirit—Se agachó— ¿Los envía el Shibusen? — Rugió, empuñando sus uñas como si se tratara de un arma blanca.

—Él nos dijo que viniendo acá podríamos escapar—Habló Soul.

— ¿Y dónde está…?— Entonces, ella reparó en la muchacha que estaba al lado del extraño chico alvino— ¡Tú!

— ¿Blair?—Pronunció su nombre, sorprendiéndose al recordarlo.

— No me digas que tú eres la hija de Sipirit.—Blair se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, esa noche hace un año atrás, la chica que corría del demonio, la que iba a ser devorada por él, era la misma que Spirit le pidió que ayudara a cuidar y a sacar de acá— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?—Preguntó Maka

Blair no escuchaba, el olor a sangre y pecado en el aire, la chica que llevaba pantalones y el chico que la acompañaba, se detuvo en este último.

— Otro hijo del pecado, ¿eh?—Se acercó hasta él y tomó su rostro, es apuesto—Spirit está muerto—Afirmó con tristeza—Y tanto tiempo que preparó esto.

Al menos ahora, Maka sabía que significaba ser una hija del pecado.

— Te hicieron una pregunta—Gruñó Soul, quitando las manos de ella de su cara.

— Soy una bruja y mi nombre es Blair, supuestamente, nosotras estamos contra el Shibusen, se supone, que nosotras mismas ayudamos al Diablo a seguir con vida dentro de pequeños recipientes como ustedes, dicen, que arrepentidas, fuimos arrastrándonos hasta los pies de la muerte pidiendo perdón—Dijo, casi con burla—Pero no crean todo lo que les dicen allá arriba—Señaló la catedral—Yo no quiero que el Señor de los abismos vuelva, por eso los ayudo, mientras más lejos estén de acá, menos posibilidades existen de que él regrese.

— ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? ¿De qué manera puedes ayudarnos?—Maka estaba ávida de respuestas, siempre había sido muy curiosa. Aunque nunca pensó que los deseos de saber qué era ese chico de ojos rojos que la atacó inconsciente en el callejón, convertiría su vida en un misterio gigante, en una novela de terror cuyo final, no se veía para nada positivo.

— Al negarme a unirme al Shibusen como las demás brujas, ellos quisieron matarme, Spirit me salvó—Contestó con una sonrisa, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y cerrando los ojos—A cambio, me pidió que ayudara a escapar a su esposa… pero ellos lo obligaron a asesinarla antes de tiempo—Murmuró unas cuantas palabras en un idioma que a Maka se le hizo desconocido—Los enviaré a otro lugar, pase lo que pase no se suelten de las manos y sigan adelante siempre adelante.

— ¿Podrías enviarnos a Londres?—Pidió Soul.

—Ya es muy tarde para redirigir la magia hacia allá, huelo más sangre de la catedral hay una masacre allá.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- Se inquietó Maka

—No hay tiempo, cuídate hija del pecado, cuídate mucho y no vuelvas nunca—Dijo Blair, empujó a Soul contra Maka y con una palabras de otro mundo, un gran sello los rodeó—Busquen a Mika—Fue lo último que les dijo la bruja de cabellos morados antes de hacerlos desaparecer en un destello cegador.

Blair respiró con dificultad, no se esperaba nada de eso, que el chico elegido por Medusa fuera el mismo que Spirit acogió, que dentro de él la presencia del demonio fuera fuerte, que la chica del olor al pecado fuera la hija de Spirit, que también fuera un arma, que Spirit estuviera muerto, el olor penetrante de la sangre en el ambiente, más abundante que las frambuesas en su temporada. Y por sobretodo, la sensación de que todo estaba recién empezando.

— Es mejor que ellos no vuelvan nunca a Death City—Habla para sí misma, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿De quiénes hablas? – Blair comenzó a sudar frío al escuchar esa voz, siseante y filosa. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, traidora

— Medusa, mucho tiempo en realidad—La saludó Blair, levantándose lentamente, estaba acorralada—Veo que vienes con tu marioneta favorita—Observó que tras de la rubia estaba Stein, con una mueca de urgencia en la cara, llena de advertencias.

—Supongo que la hueles, ¡la sangre!—La ignoró la otra mujer, una risa aguda llenó el callejón—No hay nadie que te defienda gatita—Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del cabello—Así que dime, ¿a dónde los enviaste?

— No sé de que hablas—Blair trató de escapar, pero había agotado toda su magia.

—Dime, ¿Dónde están los hijos del pecado?—Volvió a amenazarla Medusa, sacando una de sus serpientes de su brazo.

—No va a hablar—Interrumpió Stein, tratando de fingir indiferencia pero mostrándose nervioso de todas maneras, la Gorgon le envió una mirada de hielo, luego le dirigió una a la bruja Gato.

—Claro que hablará—Mostró sus dientes, la bruja Serpiente—Llevémosla al Shibusen, allí, donde se torturan a los pecadores, hablará.

Stein tomó con fuerza a Blair, cargándola como un saco de papas mientras murmuraba un pequeño "lo siento" que Medusa, en medio de sus risas triunfales no pudo escuchar.

—Al menos ya no le debo nada a Spirit.

Dicen que en Death City murió el Diablo, que lo mató la Muerte en persona por ser excesivamente cruel con los humanos, dicen que las brujas lo ayudaron a sobrevivir, fragmentando su alma e introduciéndola en los cuerpecitos inocentes de pequeños bebés de padres pecadores, dicen que un día, el Diablo se reencarnará en uno de esos niños.

Maka y Soul son hijos del pecado, pero ahora están libres de la leyenda de Death City.

Libres, pero solo por ahora.

Porque cuando vuelvan, entonces sí será el final de todo**s.**

* * *

**N/A:** :OOO ojalá les halla gustado mucho, a pesar que lo edité, no le di leída general así que perdones los errores de tipeo, SOBRETODO QUE ME PERSONE YURIKO T.T

**Por cierto:** Cuando Blair dice que huele más sangre, está sucediendo en la catedral lo del prefacio, esho pesho. NOs vemos


	5. Arrastrándose

**N/A: **De verdad siento tardarme siempre T.T esta vez mi escusa es que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo y creo que se va a notar porque no quedó bonito :C

**Musas: Yuriko plz, te amo y te mereces un Soul enterito y mucho más, lo mejor del mundo. Arya** y su cartel de amor y **evangeline 17** que le prometí una dedicatoria hace tiempo por su tierno mensaje de secuestro y violación :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sons of sin**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: Arrastrándose**

**.**

"_Ella salió y anduvo errante por el desierto de Bersebá_**" Gen 21, 14.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**l rostro cansado de aquella que dijo llamarse Blair, fue la única imagen que quedó de Death City grabada en sus retinas. Al menos por el momento.

En sus mentes, en cambio, yació el hierro ardiente de la incertidumbre aun cuando habían pasado los mareos y los movimientos bruscos.

Apretaban la mano del otro con fuerza, a pesar de haber dejado de experimentar ese vértigo doloroso que les hacía cundir la terrible sensación de que iban a ser separados en algún momento, en algún lugar de ese vórtex infinito de luces coloreadas con tonos desconocidos y extraños, terroríficas sombras traídas, seguramente, de la fiesta más salvaje en las profundidades del infierno.

_Después de todo, las brujas sí dan miedo._

Ahora se extendía ante ellos el basto paisaje de un desierto interminable.

_No el del Sahara_, pensó Soul, al notar no grandes dunas o palmeras de sorpresas sino piso filoso y en quebradas, cactus varios en lo lejano y suelo con ansias de agua, desnudo, rogando silenciosamente por un pie descuidado que se pose sobre esa tierra baldía para, aunque sea, beber un poco de ese líquido rojizo que los humanos resguardan con pudor dentro de esas crisálidas grasientas que llaman piel.

_Tan vez Australia o el Desierto de Atacama_.

Respiró con fuerza de ese aire caliente, huidizo a hora de entrar a sus pulmones, y luego buscó a Maka con la mirada, ella estaba con su cabeza entre las rodillas, murmurando algo que él no podía entender, sin soltar de su mano.

—Tenemos que movernos—La apuró él, tratando de ubicar el "adelante, siempre adelante" que debían seguir según las instrucciones que habían recibido.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—Gimió Maka sumida en el pánico, agarrando enérgicamente la carne de sus muslos, concentrando su fuerza ahí con la esperanza de que saliera una cuchilla que la partiera en dos.

No, no había espacio entre respiros y suspiros acelerados de miedo para pensar con claridad, las imágenes de lo que había pasado se agolpaban una y otra vez en su mente sin darle una tregua, sodomizándola hasta llegar a un dolor agudo en sus sienes, repitiéndose sucesivamente sin ningún significado, sin darle tiempo de sacar de ellas alguna reflexión, solo sufrimiento, solo la verdad, una aleación fatal de la cual ella era solo una víctima, como lo había sido su padre: odiado y asesinado por su hija, creyéndose ejecutadora de una justicia amparada desde los pañales de la mentira.

—No llores—Soul se arrodilló a su lado en un intento de consolar la amargura que él también sentía, pero que trataba de apalear con una nueva e inventada valentía, inyectada por Maka. Saldrían de allí, encontrarían a quién tuvieran que encontrar y todo se iría aclarando a su debido tiempo.

—Siempre traté mal a mi padre—Levantó su rostro para zambullirse en los ojos de Soul, en una laguna roja. Rojo, si no fuera por ese par de rubíes odiaría ese color del pecado— ¡Spirit solo quería protegerme!

Él también se dejó caer en el suelo para darle un hombro que recogiera sus lágrimas, la apretó contra su pecho y luchó por no derrumbarse como ella.

Soul sabía como ninguno lo que es perder a tu familia en un parpadeo, despertar con sus entrañas en la mano.

—Tenemos que movernos—Volvió a decir Soul—Debemos hacer lo que tu padre nos dijo si queremos sobrevivir.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—Ella no parecía escucharlo, continuaba meciéndose en el lugar donde estaba acuclillada y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de esas cuencas enrojecidas. A Soul le recordaba, porque ya había recordado, el momento eterno en que fue poseído por… esa cosa de su interior y la había violentado salvajemente, el placer que había sentido su cuerpo después de todo, la tortura que había significado escuchar sus gritos y ruegos por atrasado.

Antes de que pudiera saberlo, su mano ya estaba levantada, y luego

—Eso me dolió—Ella lo miraba confundida, el llanto había parado.

La golpeó.

¿Por cuánto tiempo le seguiría haciendo daño?

A ella, a la única que ama.

Miró su mano con rabia, consciente de que Maka también lo estaba haciendo.

Debía descargar su rabia con él mismo, con nadie más.

—Yo…—Quiso disculparse, pero ella tomó su mano y la acercó hasta el lugar donde le había hecho daño.

—No importa, lo necesitaba—Le sonrió—Comencemos a caminar.

Se levantó y sacudió los pantalones que llevaba, le quedaban sueltos y tenía que subírselos a cada momento.

—Estas cosas son lo más incómodo que me he puesto—Se quejó, Soul tenía los ojos sobre su mejilla, que había empezado a enrojecer.

¿Estaría ocultándole su dolor? No había medido su fuerza.

— ¡Maka!—No era su intención gritar, pero tampoco había sido golpearla, tampoco era idea suya estar ahí, varados en el desierto. Solo había pasado y ya. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó—Desde ahora te protegeré.

—Lo sé—Ella se estiró con ayuda de sus pies para besarle ligeramente la boca y sus manos para acariciarle suavemente la cabeza. —Vamos, no debemos estar lejos de donde nos indicaron.

Se equivocaban.

Tardaron horas en discutir, antes que nada, por cuál dirección sería "adelante". Parecían haber sido tirados al medio de la nada y todos los puntos de la rosa de los vientos parecían adecuados.

Se decidieron por lo que sospechaban era el norte. Era en realidad, el sur. Pero ellos solo contaban con un muy mal instinto para determinarlo.

Se sonreían cada vez que se topaban sus miradas, y apretaban sus manos con fuerzas para darse ánimo.

Duraron así media hora.

Luego vino el pánico.

La seguridad se esfumó cuando se acabaron los cactus y sobrevino la tierra, la arena y las rocas, solo roca y nada más. Se deslizaban a través de sus miradas hasta el infinito.

Ambos trataron de ocultar sus temores del otro, las sonrisas temblorosas quedaron empotradas en sus mejillas, pero ninguno lo notó, estaban ocupados con sus propios pensamientos, incluso se soltaron de las manos.

Maka divagaba, mientras sentía arder las suelas de sus pies cocinándose al interior de las botas de cuero, que el calor que abrazaba su cuerpo era el mismo al que la hubieran sometido en Death City por ser un arma, y una mujer, la asesina de su propio padre.

—Bruja, bruja, me hubieran gritado mientras me lanzaban piedras—Se le salieron los pensamientos por la garganta.

Soul, que había apagado sus constantes ideas de suicido a cambio de contar los pasos que daba hacia la nada desértica, paró su cuenta en cien mil para mirar a Maka.

—¿De qué hablas?—Sentía la boca seca y aunque se esforzaba, ya no producía ni una gota de saliva, su miserable aspecto incluía grandes manchas de sudor que adornaban la antes pulcra camisa color blanca y el sudor que bajaba por su cuello era abundante y apestoso. Tenía los labios partidos y estirados hasta el dolor, sentía la frente arder y hasta su aliento se sentía como ascuas al interior de su boca.

Maka no parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

_¿Está delirando ya?_

Ella no estaba delirando, sino más bien, pensando. Pero Soul estaba comenzando a ser poseído por algo peor que los delirios.

El miedo.

Y Maka lo notó, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para calmarlo. Con suerte podía mantenerse de pie a pesar del calor que tenía y del dolor agudo que a veces le recordaba la agresión que había sufrido por parte de Soul, como si fuera poco, apenas podía ver a unos cuantos centímetros de ella con claridad y sentía la garganta tan seca que incluso el paso del aire al respirar le hacía un daño considerable.

—Nada—Contestó después de un rato, un breve momento en el que fue valiente.

Se derrumbó al segundo siguiente.

—¿Cuánto llevamos caminando? —Su voz esta vez se notaba un poco titubeante, más aguda y fina, como si la estuvieran ahorcando. Se sentía asfixiada por el calor y la incertidumbre que le producían el sonido de las pisadas de ambos, siempre en marcha, adelante, siempre adelante, les habían dicho, pero estaban siguiendo esas instrucciones hace bastante rato y todavía no llegaban a su destino.

Porque, había un destino.

_¿Verdad?_

Y claro que lo había, pero, ¿cómo iban a saber dos personas desorientadas, que habían permanecido por bastante tiempo entre las paredes de un pueblo olvidado por la modernidad, y por las eras que le siguieron, indiferentes al caos y atrocidades que se desarrollaban en su interior, cómo, cómo iban a saber que en vez de estar caminando hacia adelante, siempre adelante, como les habían dicho, estaban retrocediendo más y más? Dirigiéndose hasta un desfiladero de rocas puntiagudas ubicado a dos días, después de los cuales, si sobrevivían, solo quedaría la esperanza del suicidio a manos del filo de la naturaleza.

¿Cómo podrían saberlo?

—Un par de horas—Soul fingió no haber estado contando cada paso que daban como si se trataran de los minutos de vida que le quedaban hasta la muerte.

Pero Maka también notó eso. Y decidió derrumbarse, para que él también dejara la esclavitud de la máscara de príncipe azul, que se había propuesto llevar sin ayuda de nadie. Decidió dejar salir todo el carnaval infernal que estaba desfilando en su cerebro.

Soul caminó unos centímetros más antes de darse cuenta que Maka estaba en el suelo. Quiso correr hasta ella preocupado, pero no pudo, se contentó con llegar a su lado arrastrando sus talones.

—¿Y si esto es un castigo?—Habló ella antes de que él dijera cualquier cosa, antes de que él se diera cuenta que solo poner la lengua en la posición adecuada para articular una palabra costaba y dolía horrores.—Somos hijos del pecado, contaminados por la esencia de Satán—Aumentó más y más su volumen, tomó con fuerza la camisa de Soul y lo acercó para que viera todo su terror en sus ojos desorbitados—Vamos a morir Soul, solo nos querían sacar de Death City—Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía que estaba diciendo estupideces pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello; todas esa ideas daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, ¡tenía que sacarlas de ahí! Se sentía tan bien y tan culpable su pecho y, de todas formas, ya no podía detenerse—A los hijos del pecado, el demonio los perseguirá, a los hijos del pecado el demonio los perseguirá, a los…-Soul la calló colocando sus labios sobre los de ella, fue inmensamente doloroso, por sus labios partidos se deslizó un poco de sangre caliente , no pudo continuar el beso, solo le quedó separarse de Maka y mirar la mancha roja que había quedado en sus labios, el silencio al cual la había sometido.

Ella se levantó un poco y lo miró, a él, con sus ojos rojos, haciendo juego con sus labios.

—No me vendría mal otro golpe.

Y cerró los ojos esperándolo, pero cambio de un puñetazo en la cara, recibió el tacto de esos labios rotos otra vez y una mordida en los suyos que también la hizo sangrar. Y luego como él se apoderaba por completo de su boca, y aunque resultó doloroso al principio después le dio igual, halló paz en esa unión salvaje y desesperada e incluso su boca se vio lo suficientemente estimulada como para producir un poco de saliva, la necesaria para sentir luego la lengua, ahora húmeda, de él recorriéndola también por dentro, mientras sus palmas firmes y ásperas la afirmaban con fuerza por la espalda acercándola a Soul todo lo posible.

—Eso es mejor que un golpe—Murmuró una vez que se vio libre.

—Lo sé—Le guiñó un ojo, tratando de transmitirle una confianza que no sentía—Está atardeciendo—Agregó mirando al cielo—Es mejor que nos quedemos en este mismo lugar a pasar la noche.

—No es como si tengamos más opciones.

A medida que el sol bajaba, las temperaturas iban disminuyendo, ambos se sintieron frescos y relajados, se acomodó uno en los brazos del otro tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero los grados seguían bajando y bajando sin que nada ni nadie los pudiera detener, y con ellos vino una niebla tan tupida y húmeda que de pronto se encontraron temblando.

—Debemos estar en el Desierto de Atacama, solo eso explica la niebla—Habló en medio de tiritones Soul.

—Creí que moriríamos de calor…me equivoqué.

Al menos sus labios y bocas disfrutaron del contacto de la nube caída, al principio.

—Quítate la ropa—La sorprendió Soul—Estará fresca cuando partamos en la mañana y ahora lo único que hará será darte un resfriado.

Comprendiendo sus palabras y encontrándolas acertadas, Maka procedió a sacarse los molestos pantalones, la blusa transpirada y el corsé, los dejó extendidos junta a las prendas que Soul se quitó rápidamente. Los dos en ropa interior se volvieron a abrazar y admiraron, con sorpresa, que a través de la niebla, un gran agujero en lo más alto les permitía ver un trozo estrellado de cielo que los dejó maravillados por varios segundos.

—Son hermosas, Soul—Estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar las estrellas y se alegró al no poder hacerlo, allá lejos, parecían estar libres y seguras. Movió su cabeza para ver a Soul, él la estaba mirando.

—Vaya que lo eres—Ella sonrió, sintiéndose no tan transpirada, no tan friolenta, no tan aterrada de lo que les pudiera pasar, reposó feliz la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Esta niebla me recuerda la primera vez que nosotros…—Se quedó callada para besar su pecho, acomodando su cuerpo frente a él, subiendo por su cuello para besarlo.

Maka recordaba ese día como el mejor de todos, Soul en cambio lo maldecía, ahora y hasta el final de sus días sobre la tierra.

Sin embargo, en este punto, era demasiado tarde para él.

Moriría sin ella.

Pero si ella decidía apartarlo…

—Maka, ¿podrías vivir sin mí?—Se atrevió a preguntar, deseando un sí, deseando un no, dividido por sus propios temores.

Ella sonrió como respuesta y lo besó otra vez.

—No, estúpido—Le contestó volviendo a acurrucarse contra su pecho, acostumbrándose al frío beso de la niebla a ratos, temblando a otros hasta que solo quedó lo último.

Soul la sentía tiritar entre sus brazos y el alma se le partía en varias partes, trataba de tranquilizar sus propios espasmos para poder calmarla a ella, pero se le hacía imposible.

Volvieron a tener miedo cuando la niebla cubrió por completo el cielo.

Intentar frotar el cuerpo del amante para encenderlo, a veces funcionaba, pero Maka tenía un dolor que no le permitía ir más allá y Soul un nudo culpable en la garganta que lo obligaba a detener la pasión. Fue una lucha constante, un encender y apagar que duró lo suficiente como para empezar a sentir sueño.

Se miraban fijamente para dormir con sus imágenes presentes cuando Soul sintió una necesidad terrible de tener algo asegurado para el futuro, algo que lo motivara a levantarse y cruzar todo el desierto, si era necesario, para llegar a su destino.

—Maka, cásate conmigo—Le pidió Soul acercándola más para susurrárselo al oído. Ella se separó de él para mirarlo sorprendida. —Eso era lo que quería decirte antes que…pasara toda esta mierda.

—Claro que sí—Respondió rápidamente, volviendo a echarse en sus brazos, besando repetidas veces su cuello—Más te vale que salgamos vivos de acá.

Soul no prometió nada. Acarició en silencio la espalda tiritona de Maka hasta que cerró sus ojos, luego lo hizo él, incómodo y adolorido por la posición que mantenía en el suelo, esforzándose por ser un buen soporte para ella, para que no sintiera las mismas molestias.

Maka se durmió pensando en que aún no le decía aquello que había intercambiado por un "te amo", pero al contrario de lo que había dado a entender con sus palabras hace unos segundos, ella ya no tenía esperanza, creía que iban a morir al día siguiente, sin tener idea hacia donde iban o cómo lucía la persona con la cual tenían que encontrarse. Si se lo decía, solo fomentaría sus preocupaciones y culpas. Era mejor atormentarse en solitario con su secreto.

Y así pasó la noche.

Hubiera sido menos doloroso para ambos si hubieran muerto en ese instante, sus corazones hubieran partido con un poco de paz.

Lamentablemente, hacía demasiado frío para que los zorros estuvieran vagando fuera de sus madrigueras.

Lamentablemente, Soul y Maka estaban acostumbrados a la frialdad de Death City. Una camanchaca ligera no los mataría, insisto, es muy triste.

Maka durmió cinco horas y Soul tres.

Él despertó antes debido a una horrible pesadilla llena de sangre y terror que no se diferenciaba mucho de la realidad. Estaba amaneciendo y aún permanecía el frescor de la noche. El alvino decidió que debían aprovecharlo y le dio mordidas tiernas en el cuello a su prometida para que abriera sus ojos, lográndolo después de un rato, salió del ensueño con una sonrisa que se esfumó al recordar donde estaban.

—Tuve un sueño muy lindo—Interrumpió el silencio Maka, poniéndose la ropa prácticamente empapada, estremeciéndose con su contacto y luego disfrutando su humedad. Presionó sus labios contra la blusa antes de ponérsela, tentada a succionar un poco del líquido, ignorando ese deseo al recordar el sudor que también tenía impregnado la prenda.

—Me alegra que durmieras bien—Le besó la frente, él ya estaba vestido—Ahora debemos seguir.

El calor no se hizo esperar.

En el segundo día de caminata tuvieron que enfrentarse a un hambre y una sed feroces que no se atrevían a verbalizar para no asustar al otro, con el paisaje cada vez más bravo e inhóspito, perdían a cada paso un poco más de esa pequeña esperanza que consistía en llegar a su destino, que por lo demás, era desconocido. Tuvieron que lidiar también con la vergüenza, de excretar y orinar a la intemperie mientras el otro fingía que nada pasaba a sus espaldas.

—Creo que hace más calor que ayer—Fue Maka la primera en hablar en un largo rato.

—Tienes razón—Admitió de mala gana, mirando hacia el sol con odio, maldiciendo las veces que se había quejado del ahora agradable clima frío de Death City.

Tomó la mano de la mujer y siguió caminando.

Izquierda, derecha.

Izquierda, derecha.

Ni si quiera tenía la oportunidad de cambiar los patrones sin sentirse estúpido.

Pero dos días sin comida ni agua, bajo ese sol devastador. Uno de ellos no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Porque era la primera vez que Maka estaba bajo un clima tan sofocante, porque era la primera vez que salía al mundo, porque no debía partir leña a diario como Soul, porque no la obligaban a mantener un estado físico óptimo como a Soul, porque el recuerdo de su padre muerto aún la penaba y aunque le había dicho a su compañero que no, sí creía que merecía la muerte, solo sentía haberlo arrastrado con ella, sentía ocultarle cosas.

Maka tenía todos esos remordimientos. Pero aun así, no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para no ver a Soul y sonreír como estúpida, no eran tan fuertes como para arrepentirse de haberse ido sin Spirit ese día de la iglesia, en esa noche llena de niebla en donde tuvo su primer encuentro con él. Aun cuando no estaba en todas sus facultades, aun cuando, tal vez, de no ser por él estaría en Death City, leyendo tranquilamente algún libro en el primer banco de la catedral, esperando en secreto a que él aparezca y toque un poco el órgano.

Cayó al suelo. Se dejó caer, sintió un golpe en la cabeza y la tierra retorcerse bajo su peso, Soul no tardó en inclinarse frente a ella, con pánico.

—Lo siento, no puedo más—Sonrió disculpándose.

—Podemos descansar—Dijo él, sentándose a su lado y poniendo su cabeza afiebrada en sus muslos—Todo saldrá bien, no creo que falte mucho—Se mordió el labio, le dolió.

—Debes continuar, Soul—Maka lo empujó suavemente, como si sus brazos deshidratados pudieran lograr que se levantara—Después puedes volver a buscarme con ayuda—Agregó al ver la mueca de su rostro—En este momento solo sería peso muerto.

— ¿Es que haz perdido la cabeza?—Él estaba furioso, se levantó, sí, pero luego levantó a Maka y pasó su brazo tras su cuello sudoroso—Vamos, apenas lleguemos a donde sea que debamos llegar descansaremos, y luego nos iremos a casar—Habló, intentando mantener su mente ocupada y engañando a su propio cuerpo, haciéndolo creer que podía cargar con Maka.

La rubia dejó que él creyera que podía, pensando que no era consiente de la estupidez que trataba de hacer, de lo cerca que estaban ambos del colapso.

Para su sorpresa, anduvieron unos cuantos centímetros sin probar del suelo que pisaban.

De pronto, a unos segundos de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse, o quizás morir, Maka tuvo una extraña sensación tras sus espaldas, una presencia, no, tal vez un calor. Abrió mucho los ojos y se giró tan bruscamente que se soltó del hombro de Soul y cayó al piso.

Miró el horizonte contrario al que seguían.

El arma pidió disculpas y trató de volver a ponerla de pie, pero ella la apartó con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca desencajada, en medio de una revelación que acabo con todas sus esperanzas, y esa también la asombró, porque creyó haberlas perdido todas hace ya bastante tiempo.

Es culpa de Soul, él siempre ele regalaba sueños tan bonitos. Como casarse.

—Ya sé por qué no hemos llegado—Soul levantó una ceja, incitándola a continuar, ella apuntó la dirección en la que estaba mirando—Nos equivocamos, debimos ir hacia adelante, siempre adelante. Pero hemos estado retrocediendo—Completó entre risas, como si ya no importara nada.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?—Preguntó, sabiendo que su conclusión tenía lógica.

Más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Te va a parecer una locura—Más risas—Pero puedo sentir el alma de los habitantes de una ciudad allá.

Soul creyó que Maka por fin había perdido la cabeza, la acercó a su pecho y acarició su rostro.

—No podemos deshacer todo el camino—Dijo como si le hubiera creído—Si seguimos andando nos tropezaremos con alguna aldea, aunque no sea el lugar donde debemos ir, podemos descansar.

Maka detectó la sutileza con la que la estaba tratando, estaba fingiendo confiar en sus palabras, también podía ver su alma ahora.

¿Es porque estaba cercana a la muerte?

Pasiva, sarcástica, desconfiada, con un poco de temor y oscuridad escondidos, con una pasión que la adornaba, inteligente. Esa era el alma de Soul, y le decía a susurros, que él dudaba de sus palabras.

Se apartó bruscamente de sus brazos.

—Hacia donde nos dirigimos no hay nada—Volvió a hablar—Puedes pensar que el calor me fundió el cerebro, como sea, no me queda mucho tiempo. Tú, en cambio, aún puedes volver.

Soul no quiso discutirle, pero ella tampoco insistió cuando la tomó en brazos y continuó caminando en la dirección que habían elegido seguir desde el principio.

Porque después de todo, no se puede ver el alma de las personas.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora, solo porque está a punto de morir?

_No eres tan especial, Maka_

Pensó que los acontecimientos del último tiempo y el calor sí se le habían subido a la cabeza. Acomodó sus manos tras el cuello de Soul.

Pero Maka si podía ver almas.

¿Pero quién le podía explicar que es una valiosa habilidad que tienen algunas personas?

Si Soul, al fin y al cabo, no sabía tantas cosas del Shibusen y menos de la gente que trabaja para él.

Si su padre la había criado alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con desarrollar ese tipo de capacidades.

Si apenas había convivido con su mamá o con Stein, su desconocido padrino, que tenían también la maldición de ver el interior de las personas.

Maka estaba tan asustada de morir frente a Soul que activó ese instinto que a veces tenían los que por algún motivo están involucrados con el diablo, ya sea a su favor o en su contra, e inconscientemente lo estaba utilizando.

Porque en el fondo no estás lista para morir Maka Albarn.

Y no es que quieras ocultarle ese secreto que cargas a Soul, sino que sin saberlo si quiera, esperas el momento indicado, cuando ambos estén tranquilos en algún lugar después de tomar un relajante baño.

Se te olvidarán esas inhibiciones en unos momentos.

Los brazos de Soul temblaban más y más a medida que avanzaban y a la rubia le maravillaba la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no dejarla caer, pero tarde o temprano pasaría y cuando sucedió, ambos se encontraron con la tierra dolorosamente, Soul pronunció un quejido seguido de una palabrota, Maka acarició su cara.

—Soul te amo.

A él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, no puedo sentir mis piernas—Gimió tratando de acercarse más a ella—Creo que yo también llegué a mi límite—No podía parar de llorar y se detestó por eso y por hacer que la hermosa cara de ella se arrugara en un mueca de preocupación—Prometí que te salvaría, que te protegería pero yo…—Maka puso su dedo índice en sus labios para que no continuara hablando.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—Le sonrió—Me haz sacado de Death City, me enseñaste muchas cosas, me haz dado una cantidad infinita de buenos recuerdos y—Ella también soltó unas cuantas lágrimas—Me haz demostrado que el amor también está afuera de los libros—Unió sus frentes, de sus ojos rojos ya no caía lo que debió ser lava pero de los suyos continuaban saliendo pequeñas gotas calientes, débiles y pobres, que desaparecían a media mejilla—Haz salvado mi alma.

—Y tu la mía.

Ambos giraron sus cuerpos, aún atados con la ayuda de sus manos, y miraron el cielo, era tan semejante al mar que Soul creyó que era una burla.

_Maka no conoce el mar._

La miró, lucía tan serena.

_Entonces, ¿este es el fin?_

Volvió a apegarse a ella a pesar del calor para besar sus labios, secos y lastimados.

—No puedo ocultarlo más—Las palabras salieron de su boca tan pronto como él se apartó de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella llevó su brazo hasta su cara, tapándose con él los ojos, controlando un pequeño chillido que se escapaba de su garganta.

—Estoy embarazada.

Y entonces Soul, que no sentía las piernas y le temblaban los brazos, volvió a levantarse y entre ellos tomó a Maka y apretando los dientes y mirando un punto fijo en lo lejano, comenzó a correr. Por Maka, por el bebé que ella tenía en su interior, sacó fuerzas e ignoró la manera en que sus pies se torcían al andar, pensó en aprovechar al máximo la anestesie a la que parecían estar sometidos, aunque doliera más tarde, aunque no pudiera volver a caminar, pagaría cualquier coste para salvarlos.

Maka vio todo eso y comenzó torturarse enseguida por haberle dicho, había subestimado a Soul y creyó que de verdad ya no podría levantarse y ella solo quería irse en paz, pero él ahora estaba trotando, a pesar de sus ruegos, a pesar del cruel panorama que ofrecían sus pies, no había manera de detenerlo. Pero pronto dejó de intentarlo, su boca ya no se lo permitía y sus lagrimales ya no tenían materia prima para nada, solo veía, vacía, como el sudor caía por la cara de Soul, como gemía, tratando de alcanzar una meta de la cual ella ya se había olvidado.

Volvió a estar consciente de que aún seguía viva cuando él fue deteniendo el ritmo, hasta quedarse completamente estático, hasta caer de rodillas con ella al suelo. Maka se despolomó de frente, sin soportar ya los rayos del sol sobre su cara, sintió como Soul comenzaba a golpear con fuerza el suelo.

—Para, por favor—Rogó al notar que no se detenía, sin poder llorar, sin poder moverse para pararlo por su propia cuenta.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—Comenzó a hablar una y otra vez, acostándose también sobre su estómago y tomando la mano extendida de Maka para apretarla contra la de él.

Ella se concentró para darle una sonrisa, él de nuevo estaba llorando.

_¿De dónde sacas toda esa fuerza? ¿No era yo la valiente, la que quería saberlo todo, la que insistía en escapar de Death City?_

Le devolvió con esfuerzo el apretón.

_Soy yo la que lo siente_

Se le iban a cerrar los ojos, cuando volvió esa sensación calurosa a su pecho y en lo lejano lo vio. Dos almas que danzaban alegres.

Que si eso era posible o no, ella ya lo había olvidado.

—Soul, hay dos personas allá—Le dijo alegre, señalando el lugar de donde venía la calidez.

No importaba, ninguno de los dos podía moverse.

—Allá no hay nada—Le corrigió amable, atrayéndola hacia él, mirando con rabia el horizonte. Esperó a que ella insistiera, queriendo que lo hiciera para continuar hablando, pero no lo hizo— ¿Maka?

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba trabajosamente.

—No, no te vayas aún—Le rogó, moviéndola para que abriera los ojos—No me dejes solo, no quiero estar solo otra vez.

Ella no reaccionaba.

—¡Maka!

Sabiéndose loco, la subió como pudo sobre su espalda, aún boca abajo en el piso.

—Mira, te voy a llevar hasta las personas que mencionaste—Dijo muy fuerte, en la desesperación—Si no hay nadie allí, me vas a tener que hacer un pastel—Se secó las lágrimas y sin esperanza, renunciando a todo dios, comenzó a arrastrarse por el desierto con la sola ayuda de sus manos, apretando la tierra con furia, tratando de hacerle sentir su temor, con el amor de su vida en su espalda, rogándole al aire para que todavía viviera, temiendo comprobarlo, arrastrándose, siempre arrastrándose, con dolor, resignado, como si fuera él la serpiente condenada por engañar a Eva, como si él mereciera el mismo castigo que Satanás en persona, sabiendo que por mucho que avanzara, allá donde pretendía llegar no habría nada.

¿Es ese el castigo por ser un hijo del pecado**?**

* * *

** .**

**.**

"—_Al menos no veré morir a mi hijo—Como, pues, se fuera a sentar enfrente, el niño se puso a llorar._

_Mas Dios oyó los gritos del niño_**" Gen 21, 15-17**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les halla gustado y me dejen un rev UuU, por favor. Quedan 3 capítulos aproximadamente para que esto se acabe :O aprovéchenlo**.**

**(*) Camanchaca es el nombre que se le da a la niebla en el norte de Chile :)**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que han comentado, me hacen feliz: **Wandering Lilly, Mary Mitsukuni, Mittani253, Arya. Hija de Islanzadi, Alexiel Oz, yuki-chan22, gatita-eater15, evangeline 17, niixuiix, Corazon De Piedra Verde, TIERNA ORFELINA, galeidi**  
**


	6. Paraíso

Hola pequeños. Siento la demora, pero, ¿quién es esa persona que estudia en la universidad y cuando no tiene tiempo está repleta de inspiración y cuando tiene tiempo libre no?. No me hagan responder.

Pues nada, lo siento. Este capítulo es algo largo para compensar la espera. Ojalá les guste más que a mí.

Está hecho con mucho esfuerzo y amor, y se lo dedico con mucho más amor a mi linda, linda Yuriko.** Ojalá te mejores luego preciosa, esto al menos ayudará a que te distraigas un poco, te amo infinito.**

Información sobre el fic y otros abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo V: Paraíso**

"_Porque así ha dicho Jehovah Dios de Israel: "La harina de la tinaja no se acabará, y el aceite de la botella no faltará hasta el Día en que Jehovah dé lluvia sobre la superficie de la tierra."" _Reyes 17:4.

* * *

**S**oul tenía un buen sueño.

¿O estaba muerto?

No quería saberlo, de estar soñando, tarde o temprano despertaría en el cruel desierto; con Maka a su lado, con Maka sin respirar a su lado, con su vida extinguiéndose poco a poco y su pequeño retoño marchitándose antes de ser considerado como tal si quiera, antes de ser incluído en sus fantasías personales mientras tocaba el órgano en la catedral de Death City.

En caso de estar en el cielo, carecía del valor suficiente para levantar la mano y explicarles, a quien fuera, que ese no era su lugar; que había hecho cosas horribles, cosas horribles a la gente que más había amado en el mundo y que merecía la más cruel de las torturas, esas que contaba Spirit con una mueca a los niños en catecismo. Cuerpos asándose en llamas eternas y oscuras, en un océano de dolor.

Tenía que estar en un sueño, o muerto, y por milagroso error de los arcángeles haber terminado en el cielo, porque nada de eso podía estar pasando en la realidad: Maka sentada con él, cerca de él; no en Death City ni en la mitad del desierto, sino en un cómodo sofá moderno-incluso más futurista de lo que él recordaba-viendo fascinada lo que él conocía como televisión y ella como inventos de él para hacerla dormir. Se escuchaba el traqueteo de una, dos, tres o más personas alrededor, exigiéndose unas a otras silencio.

¿Más personas?, ¿cerca de ellos que eran apuntados y evitados en Death City porque mantenían una relación impura y un pacto con el demonio, de ellos que estaban agonizando en la mitad del desierto?. Decidido, están en el cielo, y los ángeles o las otras almas que habían llegado hasta allí eran muy amables y trataban de no despertarlo, ¿se dormía también en el cielo?

_Claro que sí, es el paraíso._

Soul sonrió satisfecho. Maka estaba ahora tranquila viendo "la cajita mágica", como le había escuchado vociferar hace un minuto, todo estaría bien ahora. Se quedaría durmiendo un rato más en...tocó la superficie en la que se encontraba; suave, acolchada y de olor dulce, contraria a su duro colchón en el campanario, magullado por los años, el sudor y los recientes encuentros con una rubia. Una nube. Se quedaría durmiendo un rato más en la nube y luego iría por su rubia, a llenarla de besos y a hacerle el amor frente a los querubines, a ver qué hacían al respecto, se podían joder. Una vez adentro no los echarían del paraíso, ¿no?.

Además, el infierno sonaba como un chiste al lado de lo que habían vivido. Sobretodo con Satán hecho pedazos por ahí, ¿qué cosa podría pasar?.

_Me duele la cabeza_

No pudo seguir durmiendo. Una repentina curiosidad lo invadió, y desde el infierno y sus dudas de ceniza pasó al paraiso y sus promesas de cristal. Inquietudes en las que solo tienes tiempo para pensar cuando estás en paz, del tipo: ¿qué tipo de cielo era ese? ¿a quién pertenecía? ¿qué tan cagado de la cabeza estaba su administrador como para dejarlo entrar?

Se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y una bilis repentina en la garganta. ¿Qué clase de paraíso era ese, donde las personas no podían hacer lo que se les diera la regalada gana?. Bufó molesto y se frotó con más fuerza los ojos, volvió a tratar de levantarse y nuevamente falló, así como la segunda, la tercera y cuarta vez; ¿eran todas sus hipótesis equivocadas y se hallaba estancado en una pesadilla y no en un sueño ni en el cielo?, entró en pánico, ¿enfocaría ahora sus pupilas y no estaría sino arrastrando su cuerpo inmóvil por la tierra yerma y filosa?

—¡El muerto está reviviendo!, ¿no te dije que solo dios, osea yo, podía devolverle la vida?—Escuchó una voz estruendosa, enérgica, pero Soul siempre había tenido la fantasía infantil donde el ser, que no había existido hasta el momento, que se hacía llamar dios tenía más bien una voz profunda—¡Levántate mortal, muéstrale a los escépticos el poder de un dios como yo!—Continuó—Eh, Maka, deja de ver My little pony y ven a ver al cadáver de la novia—Más risas que se estrellaban en la sien del albino como relámpagos.

—No te creeré esta vez, fenómeno, deja ya que Soul duerma—Gruñó su rubia, logró abrir por completo uno de sus ojos, podía ver ahora con claridad su espalda y el cabello cenizo propagar una mancha de humedad por su remera color verde.

—¡Hasta ha abierto un ojo, te está mirando, te está mirando!—Repitió el...tipo, sí, sus retinas le decían que eran un joven cualquiera, o algo así, un joven cualquiera con un brillante cabello celeste y con caminata de primate, inquieto, iba de un lado para otro en la habitación.

Maka parecía estar entretenida con la televisión, el albino solo podía ver muchos colores mezclándose y voces chillonas a todo volumen, más chillonas que las del peliceleste.

Trató de hablar, pero sentía espinas en la garganta y los labios secos secos secos.

—Les dije que me avisaran cuando estuviera despertando—Un voz más suave se hizo presente, haciendo callar a la más hiperactiva rotundamente. Un olor a galletas recién horneadas inundó la habitación acompañando a la figura alta, dueña de la voz.

Solo entonces la rubia despegó sus esmeraldas de "la cajita mágica" y—¡Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul!—Gritó alegre y con un ligera preocupación que solo él pudo notar. Intentó sonreír. Dolía. Intentó también abrir el otro ojo, y después de un par de segundos en donde oía su nombre salir de esa boca dulce y mandona que deseaba besar más que nada en el mundo, pudo ver su rostro sin los tapujos de las tinieblas ni de la confusión—Soul...—Dijo una vez más para quedarse en silencio, mirándolo repleta de emociones, casi temblando, y luego temblando de verdad, él solo le devolvió el gesto con sus rubíes.

—¡Dejen de mirarse y digan algo!—Interrumpió el peliceste, fingiendo arcadas.

Soul sintió un par de manos en su torso, una mujer pelinegra le sonrió tímidamente cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en ella—Todo está bien al parecer—Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómoda—Bueno, todo estará bien eventualmente—Amplió su sonrisa y tomó la mano de la otra persona que a gusto del albino sobraba en la habitación, el chico seguía reclamándole a Maka una inmadurez excesiva y una cursilería repugnante, sin embargo, cuando la alta morena tocó su piel con la suya, el tipo que hace un minuto se había estado autoproclamando dios se sonrojo levemente y obedeció en silencio—Creo que debemos dejarlos solos, Black Star—Black Star se llamaba entonces, trató de almacenar el nombre en su aún inubicable memoria, tampoco era un rostro o una persona difícil de olvidar. Cosas como la peculiaridad, no se atrevió a juzgarlas, era cuestión de verse a sí mismo.

Escuchó la puerta-una puerta, ¿verdad?-que se abrió y se cerró, luego el silencio. Casi podía oír aún el eco de su nombre pronunciado por Maka. Ojalá la misma calma se replicara en su mente, donde las preguntas de juntaban, unas tras otras, golpeándose, peleando por ser respondidas, ¿podría transmitirlas con la mirada?, no se sentía capaz de hablar.

—Soul, ¿sabes quién soy, me reconoces?—Preguntó con la voz quebrada, y él, lleno de pánico al notar la angustia en su cara, llevó su mano hasta la de ella—Oh, Soul, yo sabía que estarías bien, yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía—Sintió su cuerpo sobre el de él, pero su cerebro no lo logró procesar del todo, lo hizo lentamente, cuando su aroma y algo más llenó su nariz.

—M-maka—Se regocijó al notar que sí podía hablar, aunque sentía la garganta rasposa y la voz sonaba como un lamento.

—Espera, necesitas un vaso de agua, ¡y comida!—Dijo ella animada, saliendo por la puerta como si estuviera en su hogar, sabiendo exactamente a qué lugar dirigirse, dejándolo con todas sus dudas.

Trató de incorporarse, pero nuevamente falló. Lo intentó otra vez. Ahora valiéndose solo de sus manos. Tenía ambos pies enyesados. Eso explicaba mucho. No todo, pero mucho. Miró con atención la habitación, acogedora y con mucha luz entrando por la ventana, una pequeña, pero moderna, televisión en un mueble de caoba, la cama-lástima, no era una nube como había pensado hace unos minutos atrás-de tamaño mediano tenía pulcras sábanas blancas, con algunas manchas de sangre en el borde inferior de las cuales se consideró culpable. No, no era el paraíso, porque desde sus rodillas hacia abajo, la picazón y el dolor eran terribles, pero en el infierno las cosas serían peor... de todas formas, estaría atento a si se podría tratar de un sueño o no. Porque eso de que te pellizcas y si te duele estás despierto, es una despiadada mentira para aquellos que viven entre pesadilla y pesadilla, como él.

—Tus piernas sanarán—Escuchó nuevamente esa voz, apartó la vista de la ventana y el cielo limpio y azul que se veía por ella para darle toda la, escasa, atención que podía ponerle con sus sentidos aún confundidos—El último tramo que me cargaste—El tono de sus palabras se apagó por un momento, quitó sus ojos de los verdes de ella. No era necesario verlos para saber que en ellos se asomaba la culpa—...Te hiciste mucho daño, Soul—Se acercó hasta él, por su lado izquierdo donde reposaba un silla dada vuelta hacia él—Pero gracias, nos salvaste—Llevó sus manos inconscientemente hasta su abdomen, sintiendo una punzada al ver sus piernas vendadas y las sábanas manchadas. Pero por sobretodo, Maka Albarn se sentía feliz de estar allí con el albino, eso importaba, que si hubieran muerto, al menos confiaba en que se habrían ido al infierno de la mano.

Los recuerdos vinieron lentos, pero seguros y brutales, a la mente de Soul cuando Maka le entregaba una bandeja plástica con un completo almuerzo: el desierto y la noticia de que sería padre, los delirios de Maka y su urgencia por correr y correr sin importar qué, para poder salvarla.

—¿T-tú no estás lastimada?—Pudo hablar luego de beber ávido de un vaso de agua, dejó la bandeja de comida a un lado para estirar sus manos hacia Maka y tocarla, corroborando él mismo el movimiento negativo que hacía con la cabeza.

—Es decir, estaba algo deshidratada y tenía irritación por muchas partes de mi cuerpo...pero ya sanaron—Le sonrió, volviendo a tomar la bandeja y poniéndola en el regazo del chico—¿Sabes?...—Agregó al notar que él no comía, que la miraba expectante, pidiendo explicaciones sin abrir la boca—Han pasado cuatro días desde que Black Star y Tsubaki nos encontraron en el desierto.

—Oh—Se limitó a decir, pero su cuerpo entero se tambaleó de la sorpresa—Ellos...son gente muy amable—Trató de tomar el tenedor entre sus dedos, pero ya sea producto de las noticias que le había dado Maka, o porque estaba aún desorientado, no podía cogerlo con propiedad.

—Deja—Murmuró ella, tomando el implemento, llenándolo de arroz y dirigiéndolo hasta su boca. Soul la abrió obedientemente, aún cuando se sentía algo avergonzado—Lo son...también hay otra persona viviendo con ellos...son todos muy, hum, interesantes.

No le gustó ese tono—¿A qué te refieres con "interesantes"?—Preguntó desconfiado.

—Son las personas con las que debíamos encontrarnos...tienen mucho que decir sobre Death City...y de ti, y de mí—Se mordió los labios—Pero estás recién despertando, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás—Le regaló una sonrisa que gritaba: "es mentira, ya no queda de ese oro que llamamos tiempo", le devolvió el gesto, "sé que estás mintiendo pero esperaré a que me digas la verdad", y la manera en que ella apartó los ojos de los suyos le indicó que había entendido.

—¿Y cómo llegamos acá?—Cambió el tema, pensando que tal vez de eso no le molestaría hablar—La comida está deliciosa—Murmuró quitándole el cubierto de las manos y comenzando a comer con más apremiación, sintiéndose ya dueño de su cuerpo. sintiendo más dolor por eso mismo.

—¡Pues que íbamos por el lado contrario, estúpido Soul!—Le reclamó ella tirándole una oreja, luego soltando un suave risa y acariciándosela. El albino notó que su brazo derecho estaba sujeto a una sonda y lo que supuso era suero, ella vio la dirección de su mirada y le quitó la aguja de la vena. La pequeña gota de sangre que se salió de su cauce le hizo apartar la mirada. Llevaba una bata.—Eruka es enfermera—Dijo de la nada Maka.

—¿Quién es Eruka?—Ella se removió nerviosa, porque hablar sobre esas personas le llevaría a decir cosas que eran mejor guardarlas para cuando Soul estuviera más lúcido, y más calmado. Lucía completamente a la defensiva.

—Nada, mi amor—Ni en Death City, ni en ninguna parte ella acostumbraba a decirle de tal manera, él diría que no era nada genial andar con tales cursilerías en la punta de la lengua, pero la manera en que entornaba la mirada y las comisuras de sus labios estirándose lo delataban; le encantaba que le dijese así. Se distrajo completamente, haciendo el ademán de acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla—Debes comer—Le advirtió alejándose—Y lavarte los dientes—Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su cara de fastidio, él se alejó.

—Como sea, no te volveré a pedir un beso—Mintió.

—Claro—Notó la mentira. Haciendo que él gruñera, terminando al fin su infinito plato de arroz y huevo.—Tuvimos suerte de que Tsubaki y Black Star hayan estado tan lejos de casa, en ese lugar—Volvió a hablar ella, distraída, recordando la noche en que despertó en una cama, con un arrugado y sonriente rostro encima.

_Al fin has llegado, Maka. Ese bribón de Spirit se tardó en decidirse._

—¿Maka?

—Perdón, ¿decías?—Soul la vió con sospecha, ¿era esta la parte en que despertaba en su duro colchón?, ¿aún no?.

—Me alegro que estés bien—Se limitó a decir el albino—Ahora háblame de esta gente, ¿quiénes son?, ¿tienen algo que ver con Spirit y...con todo este rollo de las armas y los demonios?

—Sí—Contestó—Pero en verdad no quiero hablar de eso aún, descansa un momento.

—¡Me está sacando de mis casillas toda esta mierda, Maka!—La aludida dio un respingo frente al grito del albino—Di-dime de una vez por favor, ¿pasa algo malo?, ¿el bebé está bien?—Llevó una de sus manos hasta el abdomen de ella.

La rubia se enterneció—Todo está bien— _Y lo seguirá estando_, trató de convencerse—Solo quiero que descanses antes de abrumarte con información—Era la verdad, _y no quiero que me odies_, se mordió el labio—¿No crees en mí?—Lo arrinconó contra la espada y la pared, sabiéndose cruel.

—Claro que sí—Exclamó ofendido, recostándose sobre la almohada y dejando de hablar por un momento—Ven a la cama conmigo—Le pidió en un susurro. Ella le hizo caso, acomodándose entre sus brazos, tratando de no pasar a llevar sus piernas lastimadas.—Así sí puedo descansar—Apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de su compañera.

—Nos podemos quedar así tanto como quieras—Habló, deseando que ese tiempo fuera para siempre, aun sabiendo que tal cosa no era posible, aún.

Soul decidió que ella estaba rara, y que eso pintaba cada vez como un sueño. Se sumergió en un silencio angustiante del que trató de salir a flote hablando.—Entonces...—Comenzó, acariciando su cintura.

—No podemos tener sexo, Soul—Le interrumpió grave—Aún no recuperas todas tus fuerzas, te podrías lastimar.

—No era eso—Se quejó frunciendo el ceño—Aunque es una lástima—Admitió, comenzando a maquinar ya un modo de hacerlo sin que ella se opusiera.

—Entonces, ¿qué?—Le preguntó impaciente.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

Ella se quedó helada—Oh, la boda...¿nuestra boda?—Él le dio una mirada de molestia—¡Es broma!—Mintió.

—Sí, claro—Él notó la mentira.

—Debes ir al baño, Soul—Dijo cambiando de tema y levantándose la cama—Hay muchas cosas mágicas en el lugar, esos instrumentos que yo creí eran inventos tuyos para hacerme sentir mejor en Death City...¡DE VERDAD EXISTEN!—Aunque el cambio brusco de la conversación lo preocupó un poco, no pudo evitar contagiarse de su entusiasmo.—Ven—Le ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama y luego pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro, ayudándole a levantarse.

—No es necesario, Maka—Trató de apartarla—Allí hay unas muletas—Señaló la muralla contraria.

—Cállate, tú me cargaste en pleno desierto, déjame hacer esto—Lo calló, caminando con dificultad hasta el baño—Es para minusválidos—Le indicó—¿Puedes manejarte allá adentro y hacer tus cosas?

—Sí—Mintió.

—Ay, Soul—Se rió ella, otra vez pillando la verdad escondida tras sus palabras. Esa era una de las muchas razones que le hacían amarla; entró al baño con él y lo sentó en el váter—No te avergüences—Le suplicó.—Y mira—Añadió emocionada—Aquí el agua cae de este tubo embrujado—Le mostró la ducha—Y de aquí también—Dió la llave del lavamanos, tan diferente al cubo de agua que debían ir a buscar al pozo y disponer en un cuenco para usar, o en una tetera para calentar.—Y en la cocina hay fuego encantado que sale de un aparato cuadrado—Añadió—Y...oh, este lugar es simplemente genial—Sonrió.

—Podemos quedarnos para siempre—Le dijo Soul, contento de verla tan alegre y entusiasta—No para siempre en esta casa, claro, pero podríamos trabajar y comprar una propia...con un modesto patio donde juegue el pequeño y...—Dejó que su mente volara ,demasiado alto y demasiado rápido para que la verdad lo alcanzara y para notar la mirada oscura y triste de Maka, que decía gritos que tal cosa nunca iba a poder realizarse.

—¡Qué cosas estás diciendo Soul!—La rubia le dio la espalda, fingiendo una risa nerviosa mientras le prestaba atención a su reflejo, mientras le trataba de prestar atención al espejo y los ojos se le desviaban hasta el rostro confundido de Soul—Casémonos primero—Dijo para distraerlo, aunque ella bien sabía: desde que entró en esa casa su futuro con ese hombre no estaba asegurado. Lo que no sabía es que el problema no era la casa, ni el lugar...sino una persona. O dos.

El joven sentado en el váter notó los malabares y el rubor que cubría cada palabra de esa mujer, le costó reconocer en ella a Maka, esa que confiaba en él, solo en él. ¿Se debía a que ya no estaban en Death City?, ¿no lo necesitaba más?. Ahí estaba, frente a él, pero algo parecía alejarla, ¿o era ella alejándose?—¿Y ahora qué, te ofrecerás a limpiarme también?—Apuntó el papel higiénico con burla, tratando de ocultar el feroz miedo que había empezado a correr por sus venas.

—Deja algo para cuando nos casemos—La mujer le sonrió por última vez antes de abandonar el baño, y Soul se dijo a sí mismo que esa tipa era una pésima imitadora, la verdadera Maka lo habría golpeado por siquiera insinuarlo.

Maka deja el peso de su cuerpo reposar sobre la puerta cerrada unos cuantos minutos, deja su peso caer en la puerta y unos cuantos suspiros antes de lanzarse a la cama que hace unos segundos ocupaba el albino. Se lamenta. Ahoga un grito en la almohada. Se lamenta. Era mejor decirle de una vez las cosas a Soul, todo eso de guardar silencio mientras él se recuperaba no eran más que excusas para evitar enfrentarlo, ella bien sabe que esperaba marcharse antes que despertara; y sobretodo sabe que está mal alegrarse de que abriera los ojos antes de tiempo. Solo quedaba un adiós doloroso, él no la acompañaría de regreso a Death City, pero ella debía ir con o sin él. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dispuesta a ayudar al albino en cuanto saliera del baño.

Y esa es la parte donde despiertas, sudando, en tu cama. En tres, dos, uno.

No.

Porque no estás soñando Soul "Eater".

Y más vale que te acostumbres, porque no lo harás nunca más. Porque si este fuera un sueño, sería demasiado amigable y alegre en comparación a las cosas que te esperan.

Tu vida es dura, Soul. Y también muy corta.

Gastas aproximadamente diez minutos de tu fugaz existencia en no tan fugaces posibilidades mientras sigues sentado en el retrete. Diez minutos en los que simulas estar decidiendo la mejor manera de cortar el suficiente papel para limpiarte. Otros dos tardas en asearte. Uno en buscar una forma para levantarte, afirmándote de un tubo de metal pegado a la pared. Dos en mantener el equilibrio mientras la bata baja por sí sola a su lugar. No llevas ropa interior. Te demoras cuatro minutos más en caminar hasta el lavamanos, allí procedes a refrescarse la cara, el cuello, a lavarte las axilas y lo que puedes del pecho. Miras tus piernas, una ducha no parece posible sin ayuda, y no quieres más momentos incómodos. Cinco minutos en eso y dos más para salir por la puerta. Maka te ayuda a volver a la cama. Te sientes inválido, inútil y perdido. También sientes compasión y pena emanando de Maka, y eso hace estallar la bomba que tienes en el pecho.

—Maka, ya me he dado cuenta que hay cosas que no quieres decirme...aún, o nunca...no sé, solo dilo y ya—Evita su mirada, enfocando la vista en sus pies incapacitados, ¿cuánto tardarán en sanar?—No me gusta este silencio incómodo.

Ella suelta un suspiro, es tan mala actriz—Iba a decírtelo ahora mismo todos modos—Se permite empujar a Soul para que este se corra más a la izquierda de la cama y ella pueda acostarse con él y abrazarlo. El gesto lo tranquiliza. Él también se da el lujo de pasar el brazo sobre su hombro y besar su frente, no sabe si eso le da tanta confianza a ella como a él—Pero es mejor que te lo cuente ella.

—¿Ella?

—Ya vengo—Se levanta, dejándole una sensación de vacío que probablemente se extendió por toda su cara porque la obligó a regresar—Tranquilo—Una sonrisa—Te amo—Agrega con cautela un beso ligero en sus labios para luego marcharse por un pasillo.

_Ella. _Reflexiona un momento que se hace breve, cuando levanta la mirada la habitación está ocupada por tres personas a parte de él y de Maka, repleta a su gusto. De todas maneras no está acostumbrado a la gente.

—Buenas...tardes—Se siente estúpido, está haciendo una mueca realmente estúpida, provoca una risa escandalosa en el tipo de cabello azul...celeste. Black Star se llamaba.

—Tu cara me hace dudar de que estés realmente despierto—Habla con dificultad debido a las carcajadas. A su lado, una alta pelinegra lo observa con aire grave y luego le dirige a Soul una sonrisa de disculpa. Hace un pequeño además con su mano, un saludo.

—Ella es Tsubaki, Soul, ha ayudado en tu rehabilitación—Una sonrisa de complicidad de parte de Maka a la aludida—Él es Black Star y es un idiota—Reclamos llovieron luego de su presentación, pero nuevamente, una mirada de cariño de...Tsubaki, sí, lo hizo callar—Como te conté, ellos nos encontraron en el desierto.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos—Habló Soul con prontitud, Maka no parecía tener intención de darle alguna tregua para expresar su opinión.

—¡Tu gratitud no es suficiente, ingenuo mortal. Arrodíllate ante tu dios!—Dió un brinco sobre la cama Black Star. Al recibir como respuesta nada más que silencio, se bajó de ella—Está bien, puedes hacerlo cuando te recuperes.—Se cruzó de brazos, entreteniendose con mirar por la ventana.

—No te preocupes por eso, Soul, nosotros también fuimos salvados hace mucho tiempo —Le sonrió cálidamente Tsubaki.

—Pero no te adelantes, trato de no saturar a Soul—La interrumpió Maka, moviendo su pie derecho impacientemente.

—Esto es tan aburrido, yo me marcho—Volvió a hablar al peliceleste, caminado hasta la ventana, abriéndola y saliendo por ella sin miramientos.—Llámenme cuando pase algo interesante—Gritó para luego perderse.

—Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente—Interrumpió la tercera mujer, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada. También tenía el cabello celeste, pero algo más claro, vestía ropas que él consideró propias de una niña, el pelo largo y el exceso de maquillaje en la piel le decían a gritos que quería conservar esa apariencia.

—Y esta es Eruka, Soul. Es amiga de papá y de Blair...también lo era de mamá—Maka se dio un segundo para mirar con admiración a la mujer—Ella es la dueña de casa.

—Un gusto—Tal vez era el afán de la mujer de aparentar ser más joven, pero el albino no sintió ganas de fiarse de ella como Maka ya parecía hacerlo.

—Conocí a Spirit cuando trató de huir de Death City , Kami estaba embarazada—Comenzó a hablar ella, ganándose la atención de ambas mujeres—Blair le habló de mí—Hizo una pausa—Trajeron a Tsubaki y a Black Star consigo, eran apenas unos bebés que estaban a merced del Shibusen —Hizo una pausa—Sin embargo, cuando supieron que les seguían la pista, optaron por volver a voluntad propia a esa ciudad del demonio, contando con que podrían volver a escapar; esta vez definitivamente y trayendo más gente con ellos—Otro minuto de silencio—Pero ese día nunca llegó.—Le tiritó el mentón.

—Tranquila, señorita Eruka, Maka y Soul están acá y a salvo. Estoy segura que el sacrificio de los señores Albarn no fueron en vano—Habló Tsubaki, acercándose para abrazar a la mujer, que parecía de pronto invadida por la pena.—Ahora ellos podrán vivir tranquilos y felices con nosotros.—La pelinegra le sonrió a Soul y él le devolvió el gesto, feliz con esas noticias. Pero por alguna razón, ellos dos eran los únicos felices y motivados con esas palabras.

—Tsubaki, cariño, creo que Black Star ha bajado al pueblo a causar estragos otra vez—Habló Eruka—¿Puedes ir a darle un vistazo por mí?—La aludida asintió con ánimo y dejó la habitación, negándose a salir por la ventana como su acompañante.

Y otra vez silencio. Mientras este duraba, ambas mujeres se daban largas miradas, tratando de decidir quién hablaría primero; derecho del que él, al parecer, había sido despojado.

—Soul, has despertado antes de lo que esperábamos y...pues tienes derecho a saber—Habló la mayor—Maka volverá a Death City,

_Ah, es un sueño. Una broma. Sí,una broma_. Lanza una carcajada dando a entender que ha captado la triquiñuela, pero nadie ríe con él. _Una pesadilla_.

—¿Qué significa esta mierda, Maka?—Pidió explicaciones en seguida.

—Calma, Soul...

—¡No, quiero saber qué está pasando ahora ya!

—¡Soul!—El grito de la rubia calló al hombre, que se limitó a darle una mirada resentida.

No, no era un pesadilla ni un sueño. No estaban en el cielo ni en el infierno. Era algo peor: la realidad, y esta vez no parecía haber escapatoria.

—Soy yo la que debe volver a Death City, tú puedes quedarte acá—Habló con dolor Maka, abandonando la esperanza inicial de que él la apoyara y dicidiera acompañarla—No podría vivir tranquila quedándome sentada acá, sabiendo que hay gente muriendo allá—Agregó.

—¿Y qué podrías hacer tú?. ¡Te harán pedazos, Maka, las mujeres no tienen permitido vivir si son armas y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!—En medio de la desesperación, Soul alargó una de sus manos para apretar una muñeca de la rubia, ella se deshizo de su agarre fácilmente—Sabes que es cierto, déjalo ya, tu padre quería que escaparas. Quédate acá conmigo.—Suplicó.

—Me estás subestimando, Eruka dijo que yo era especial... ¡y tiene razón!—Caminó por el cuarto hasta quedarse parada al lado de la mencionada. Pero si bien Maka mantenía una posición desafiante, la otra mujer parecía algo nerviosa.—Tengo un don, puedo ver las almas. El shibusen no me hará daño, iré y cambiaré ese lugar. Ascenderé y lucharé hasta lograrlo.—Un brillo fanático se posó en sus ojos, no, era ambición.

—¿Tú le metiste todas esas cosas en la cabeza?—Le rugió a Eruka. A la supuesta Eruka—¿Cómo sé que tú no eres Shibusen?—Le hubiera gustado tener las piernas sanas para acercarse y tomarla del cuello, sacarle la verdad.

—Hablo en serio cuando digo que puedo ver almas—Habló Maka mientras se posicionaba frente a Eruka. Enfadada—Deberías confiar en mí.—_Deberías venir conmigo_—Si me amaras lo harías.

—Los dejaré para que hablen a solas—Se excusó la otra mujer, dejando el cuarto sin su presencia, pero repleto de tensión.

Maka caminó a lo largo del dormitorio y luego a lo ancho, dándole miradas furtivas a Soul como si él fuera el cruel, el que le estaba cercenando el corazón y sus sueños poco a poco. Seamos justos, en ese momento ambos estaban sufriendo. Pero Soul, Soul estaba muriendo con cada paso que esa persona, desconocida a ratos, daba lejos de él. Deseó poder ver también él las almas, y barrer con ese rastro de codicia que se le asomaba a los ojos.

¿Qué hay con ese afán de ser una salvadora?

—Pero, ¿qué hay con todas esas veces que soñamos con escapar?, ¿y nuestro hijo, Maka?, ¿y la boda?—Soul quería llorar, el pequeño lapsus que él podía llamar vida estaba tratando de ser borrado por la única persona que tenía en el mundo, todos sus planes, todas sus anclas en el futuro, todo lo seguro...estaba siendo destruido frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto—¿Lo dejarás todo, Maka?

Ella se estremeció con sus palabras, sintiendo un poco, solo un poco, de lo que él estaba pasando—Puedes venir conmigo, Soul. Pero no te obligaré.—Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, sin mirarlo, prestándole atención a sus uñas.

Así de simple. Así de doloroso. Soul vio una mueca de tristeza en su cara, pero por sobre todo, una de remordimiento.

—No, Maka. No volveré a ese lugar...a ese...¡cagadero del demonio!—Se esfuerza en mantener la mirada en su figura, sin la intención de rehuirla como ella estaba haciendo con él—Mírame—Le exigió y ella lo hizo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.—Soy yo el que debería llorar.

—Entiende por favor, se lo debo a mis padres—Arrastró su mano por toda la cama, buscando la de Soul. Pero él la apartó. Se secó unas cuántas lágrimas que se habían escapado.—También debo hacerlo por toda esa gente que ha muerto en Death City, las cosas deben cambiar. Yo puedo cambiarlas.

—Te harán daño, Maka. Todo esto suena como una horrible trampa—_Como una pesadilla_. No se aguantó más y fue él ahora quién buscó la pequeña y callosa mano de la rubia.

—Ya te lo dije—Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él—Soy especial, estoy a salvo—Le dio un beso en la mejilla—Cree en mí.

Una mirada escéptica, una de tristeza, otra de decepción. Aleja su mano—Tienes que elegir Maka, yo o Death City. Porque no me moveré de acá.—Es su turno de apartar sus ojos de los de ella, verdes y tristes.

—Sabía que esto iba a ser así—Se levanta de su lugar y Soul nota un par de cosas; el vestido elegante y ligero que Maka lleva puesto, el maquillaje natural y...la maleta de cuero en la orilla de la cama—Sabía que...no ibas a entender. No te culpo, tú no eres de Death City.

Ella levantó la maleta y caminó hasta la puerta—Te habrías ido sin decirme si no hubiera despertado, ¿verdad?—La detuvo con sus palabras. Ella no volteó a verle, estaba llorando.

—Sí. Ya...te lo dije. Sabía cómo serían las cosas.

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no despertara. Nunca.—Se sabía cruel. Pero ella lo era más desde su punto de vista.—Adiós. Buen viaje.—Dijo frío.

Maka se olvidó del orgullo y, a pesar de estar llorando, se dio la vuelta—Soul, yo...—Pero él le estaba dando la espalda. También lloraba—Adiós.—Abandonó la habitación.

Soul escuchó las pisadas alejarse, pero el verdadero llanto era retenido con la convicción de que pronto las oiría volver. Pronto, solo en unos minutos, ella se daría cuenta de cuánto lo necesita. Volvería y le diría que lo ama, que se casen de inmediato, que criarían a su bebé juntos; se alejarían de la estrafalaria Eruka e invitarían a Black Star y a Tsubaki a tomar el té en su nueva casa. Le daría mucho besos y apenas sus piernas se recuperaran irían juntos a buscar trabajo; tomarían una siesta tomados de la mano, beberían té al atardecer, harían todas esas cosas que ella escribía en ese estúpido y cursi diario rosa que escondía bajo el colchón. En cualquier minuto, sí. Pero pasaron demasiados.

Las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser frenadas cuando se dio cuenta que las pisadas no iban a volver, cuando notó que no era ella quién lo necesitaba, sino al revés. Estaba equivocado, pero esa deducción lo llevó a levantarse, a caminar a tropezones hasta el marco de la puerta. Le hizo tomar la decisión que lo llevaría a su fatal destino.—Maka—Creyó decir afirmándose de la perilla de la puerta, pero en realidad, estaba gritando su nombre una y otra vez, llamándola.

—Tranquilo—Soul vió a Eruka, afirmándose de la pared.—Ten—Dejó un sobre en su mano automáticamente estirada.—Es un pasaje de avión, lo compré para ti en caso que quisieras seguirla, nada más debes confirmar el vuelo—Una pausa—Yo que tú, me visto ahora mismo, tal vez puedas encontrarla en el aeropuerto.

Tal vez la juzgó mal. No. Siguió pensando en que ella tenía algo raro, pero aceptó el pasaje con un escueto—Gracias.— Y caminó como pudo hasta el baño y mientras lo hacía vió, al otro costado de la cama, otra maleta. ¿Cuánto de eso era cortesia de Maka y cuánto una vil trampa?, no supo decirlo. Sacó de allí una muda de ropa y, rechazando la ayuda, se vistió mal. No importó.

—Llamaré un taxi. Tardará poco, es un lugar pequeño.

Él la volvió a ignorar. Estaba listo en lo que pareció un segundo y la locomoción llegó al siguiente.

—Sigo pensando que toda la culpa es tuya—Le dirigió una última mirada de rencor antes de subir al auto. Sin embargo, mientras este arrancaba trató de sonreír, creyendo que aún podía torcerle el brazo al destino, o más aún, a la realidad. Le dió un último vistazo a la acogedora casa, dándole un adiós mudo a lo que pudo llegar a ser el paraíso.

Eruka lo despidió con fingida emotividad, luego corrió dentro de la casa, llorando. Tsubaki y Black Star aun no llegaban, por suerte.—Lo siento Kami, Spirit, Blair, lo siento mucho—Se acuclilló en la sala, llorando y sintiendo el sudor cayendo perpendicularmente por su cuello—Pero no saben lo que es, no saben nada—Murmuró, enloquecida—Me-Meduda, señora Medusa, ya lo hice. Sé que me está escuchando, ya lo hice; ya envié a Soul y a Maka de vuelta a Death City, la señora Medusa puede seguir con sus planes—Siguió hablando, cada vez más fuerte—Ahora cumpla su parte señora Medusa, cumpla y quite sus serpientes de mi interior—Se tocó el vientre ansiosa—¡Quítelas, quítelas!

No había respuesta—¡QUÍTELAS!—Entonces, el estómago comenzó a hacer sonidos y le empezó a doler, pero lo vio positivamente—Sí, eso es, mi señora. Sáquelas de allí.—Pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho, cientos de serpientes la hicieron trizas desde adentro. No dejaron nada de Eruka Frog, la única bruja que había logrado escapar de Death City, aunque con un recuerdo de su compañera Medusa. No sobrevivió, por supuesto.

Cuando Black Star y Tsubaki regresaron, encontraron el cuerpo despedazado de Eruka. Tsubaki lloró sin comprender, le echó la culpa a Soul y a Maka; pero Black Star la hizo callar y comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente la casa, encontrando unas extrañas serpientes de sombras que se le escaparon de las manos. Él entendió, él siempre había entendido; después de todo, él es un dios. Tsubaki no pudo creérselo del todo, pero confió en el peliceleste. Cuando el dijo que iría a Death City ella le tomó la mano, dejando en claro que iría con él.

Pobres, tristes, miserables almas mortales.

* * *

**Chan.**

Ojalá eso los deje con mucho, mucho suspenso.

Tengo dos avisos importantes con respecto al fic, uno de ellos más bien una advertencia.

**-Y**a se habrán dado cuenta, el propio narrador lo dice cada cinco minutos: este fic acaba mal. En mi defenza, lo escribí en una época en que quería sangre y quitarme lo cursi de la piel. No, no funcionó. Lo siento mucho pequeños, esta era una de las razones por las que me demoré, pasé un día entero (el lunes) pensando en cómo salvarlos a todo al puro estilo de Mashima. Pero no. ¡Lo siento!.

**-S**olo quedan dos capítulos: el final y un epílogo.

Paciencia.

Reitero mi cariño, apoyo y amor a Yuriko. **Que te mejores cariño, te amo.**


End file.
